Sworn To The Gems
by guixiano
Summary: [Chap 4 Up!] Cho Kyuhyun gadis cantik berambut ikal berwarna coklat, mata bulat bak boneka dan bibir merah muda alami yang menggoda. Dilihat dari fisiknya memang seperti manusia pada umumnya. Kyuhyun juga bagian dari Gems. Kyuhyun tahu itu dan ia harus melindungi bumi dari serangan para Gems dan monster-monster jahat yang ada dibumi maupun diluar angkasa. /KIHYUN, SUPER JUNIOR/
1. Chapter 1 : Born

Seorang pria berambut panjang berjalan dengan terburu-buru di dalam koridor rumah sakit kecil di salah satu kota kecil yang berada di pinggir pantai. Raut wajah pria berambut panjang tersebut terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia memasuki salah satu ruang rawat inap yang berada di rumah sakit tersebut.

Disana ia melihat wanita yang ia cintai sedang tertawa di atas ranjang yang kecil –atau mungkin ukuran badannya yang bukan seperti manusia normal pada umumnya– sambil memeluk tubuh mungil yang menggeliat-menggeliat tidak bisa diam. Lalu pria berambut panjang itu mendekati ranjang tersebut dan mengelus rambut wanitanya, ia tersenyum bahagia.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya pria itu pada wanita berambut merah muda sambil terus mengelus rambut wanita itu penuh sayang. "Aku belum mendapatkan nama yang pas untuknya. Youngwoon, apa dia cantik sepertiku?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang polos membuat Youngwoon –pria berambut panjang itu tertawa "Ya dia cantik sepertimu, Leeteuk" ucapnya sambil mencium kening wanita berambut merah muda yang bernama Leeteuk.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sepertinya aku tahu nama yang pas untuk putri kecilku ini, bolehkah aku menggendongnya Leeteuk?" Tanya Youngwoon yang diangguki oleh Leeteuk. Youngwoon menggendong bayi cantik berpipi chubby itu dengan hati-hati.

"Kyuhyun, namamu Cho Kyuhyun anakku sayang" ia menciumi pipi bayi cantik itu dengan sayang. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi antara anak dan ayah tersebut.

.

.

 **Guixiano Present**

.

.

 **Title : Sworn To The Gems**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Kibum, Super Junior (cast yang lain akan muncul sengiring jalannya cerita)**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Genderswitch, Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan dan Orang Tua mereka. Tapi cerita ini murni keluar dari otak saya**

 **Warning : Typos, OOC, kalau tidak tertarik silahkan ditutup! Review sangat saya butuhkan bagi yang membaca**

 **Summary :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun gadis cantik berambut ikal berwarna coklat, mata bulat bak boneka dan bibir merah muda alami yang menggoda. Dilihat dari fisiknya memang seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tapi jangan salah, ia juga bagian dari Gems. Kyuhyun tahu itu dan ia harus melindungi bumi dari serangan para Gems dan monster-monster jahat yang ada dibumi maupun diluar angkasa.**

 **AN :**

 **Saya membuat fic ini terinspirasi dari film yang digarap oleh Carton Network 'Steven Universe'. Ini fic pertama saya hehe jadi saya masih pemula untuk membuat sebuah fic dan saya harap fic saya bisa diterima oleh readers semua. Dan cerita ini murni yang ada diotak saya, kalaupun ada adegan yang sama dengan di film kartunnya saya hanya mengambilnya sedikit.**

.

.

.

 **Guixiano**

.

.

.

Leeteuk diperbolehkan pulang dua hari kemudian oleh dokter Shim. Ia ditemani oleh Youngwoon, suaminya, pulang ke kuil kristal yang berada tepat dipinggir pantai. Setibanya disana mereka disambut oleh tiga orang manusia, mungkin tidak bisa disebut dengan manusia juga. Kerena ketiga orang itu masing-masing memiliki permata yang aneh pada tubuh mereka. Termasuk juga Leeteuk, ia memiliki permata berwarna merah muda tepat di bagian perutnya.

Apakah kalian tahu mereka itu makhluk apa? Mereka adalah Gems atau yang biasa disebut sebagai Permata Kristal. Tidak ada yang tahu sejarahnya mengapa mereka bisa menempati bumi dan tidak ada yang tahu mereka berasal darimana. Yang jelas tujuan mereka dibumi adalah untuk melindungi seluruh makhluk yang ada dibumi termasuk bumi ini sendiri, mereka juga sudah mengklaim bahwa bumi adalah rumah mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka, Permata seperti kita ternyata bisa mengandung bahkan melahirkan seorang bayi yang seperti ini!" riang seorang gadis berbadan mungil yang memiliki rambut berwarna ungu lavender sambil mencolek-colek pipi chubby bayi mungil nan cantik itu.

"Tentu saja bisa, bahkan kita bisa berhubungan in-" ucapan pria berambut peach pink itu terpotong karena mulutnya dibungkam oleh pria berambut hitam legam yang memakai kacamata berlensa gelap, kacamata itu menambah kadar ketampanannya.

"Tak usah kau sebut sampai sedetail itu Sungmin" ucap pria berambut hitam legam kepada pria berambut pirang bernama Sungmin, ia terlihat pasrah mulutnya dibungkam oleh temannya itu.

"Haha… kau ini" Youngwoon tertawa garing, ia malu sekali dengan perkatan Sungmin. Walaupun ucapannya terpotong ia tahu apa yang akan dimaksud Sungmin. "Leeteuk, siapa nama anak ini?" Tanya gadis berambut ungu dengan nada antusiasnya.

Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu terganggu dengan ketiga pria yang sedang melakukan aksi bungkam membungkam mulut itu. "Namanya? Namanya adalah Cho kyuhyun, kau bisa memanggilnya dengan Kyuhyun atau Kyunie, Chullie" jelas Leeteuk sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Gadis berambut ungu lavender yang disebut dengan Chullie mendelik tak suka. "Jangan panggil aku Chullie, Leeteuk, cukup panggil aku Heechul atau Heenim! Kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Chullie membuat telingaku iritasi" ucapnya dengan nada kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Terlihat lucu dimata Leeteuk tapi tidak dengan tiga pria yang sendari tadi hanya diam, mereka sudah selesai dengan aksi bungkam membungkamnya(?) mereka ingin muntah melihat Heechul yang berkelakuan seperti itu.

"Haha iyaiya maafkan aku" Leeteuk tertawa kecil sambil berjalan kearah kasur menidurkan si kecil Kyuhyun yang terlihat sudah terlelap dengan damai. Heechul malah semakin cemberut.

DUARR

"Suara apa itu?" suara Youngwoon sedikit bergetar. "Kibum, Sungmin. Coba kalian cek keluar" Perintah Leeteuk dengan nada yang tidak bisa terbantahkan. Kedua pria beda spesies itu pun menurut. Saat mereka ingin membuka pintu terdengar bunyi ledakan lagi. Kali ini lebih keras.

DUARR

DUARR

Mendengar ledakan itu semakin kencang, Kibum si pria berambut hitam legam yang memakai kacamata berlensa gelap dan Sungmin buru-buru keluar. Karena ledakan yang keras itu, membuat Kyuhyun kecil terbangun dari tidurnya dan berusaha untuk menenangkan si kecil dibantu dengan Youngwoon, bukannya tangisan si kecil mereda tetapi tangisan itu semakin keras. Sementara Heechul hanya diam melihat Leeteuk dan Youngwoon.

.

.

"Astaga!" Seru Sungmin dengan raut wajah yang sangat terkejut "Jangan lagi, kumohon jangan lagi" racaunya. "Halo para Permata lemah, kita bertemu lagi setelah sepuluh ribu tahun lamanya. Ternyata kalian ada diplanet ini" seorang pria tinggi berparas tampan turun dari pesawat berbentuk aneh dengan gaya yang angkuh.

Pria berambut hitam pekat dengan permata berwarna hitam arang dibagian lengan atas kanannya dan jubah yang sepanjang betis kakinya berdiri dihadapan Kibum dan Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Seunghyun?" ucap Kibum dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan terlihat mengancam. Kedua tangannya lalu berubah menjadi sebuah sarung sebatas pergelangan tangan berwarna merah, diujung jarinya berwarna hitam dan memiliki bintang berwarna kuning keemasan tepat diatas telapak tangannya jangan lupa di kedua telapak tangannya memiliki batu permata berwarna merah menyala.

Sama halnya dengan Sungmin, ia mengeluarkan tombak dari permata berwarna putih kehijauan di keningnya, tombak yang terdiri dari pisau mutiara yang bersinar dengan pegangan putih cyan dengan diujung pegangan tombak tersebut terdapat warna emas dan terdapat bentuk bintang disana. Mereka sudah siap dengan senjata mereka

"Wah, wah, wah. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru kawan" Seunghyun lalu duduk di sebuah bongkahan batu yang besar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Di belakang Seunghyun, muncul seorang pria berambut turquoise sambil mengasah sebuah pisau sejenis Fairbairn Skykes Fighting berwarna hitam, digagang pisau tersebut terdapat batu permata berbentuk diamond berwarna turquoise.

"Hei! Apa yang kau tunggu? Kenapa tak langsung menyerang mereka?" Pria berambut turquoise itu terlihat kesal karena ia menganggap Seunghyun terlalu banyak bicara. "Sabarlah sebentar, lagipula kita diberi waktu yang cukup banyak. Bermain sedikit dengan mereka tak ada salahnya Jiyoung. Hanya dengan sekali tebas mereka berdua hancur, mereka terlalu lemah untuk melawan kita jadi mereka tidak mungkin bisa mencegah kita untuk membunuh Rose." ucap Seunghyun tersenyum miring sambil melirik kearah Kibum dan Sungmin.

"Jadi dimana pemimpin kalian yang manis itu?" tanya Seunghyun dengan dagu bertumpu pada tangannya.

.

.

.

Leeteuk menyerahkan Kyuhyun kepada Youngwoon, ia berjalan kearah jendela dan mengintip sebentar lalu ia segera berjalan kearah Heechul. Raut wajahnya terlihat tegang. "Apakah itu mereka?" Tanya Heechul yang seolah tahu apa yang Leeteuk liat. "Ya, mereka datang kembali dan sepertinya mereka mencariku." Leeteuk menghela nafas.

Youngwoon hanya diam meliat Leeteuk dan Heechul. Ia bingung siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'mereka' lalu kenapa 'mereka' mencari Leeteuk'nya'. "Heechul, apa kau mau membantuku?" Tanya Leeteuk sedikit ragu.

"Aku selalu siap membantumu Rose, maksudku Leeteuk." Jawab Heechul tanpa ragu. "Bisakah kau melindungi Youngwoon dan Kyuhyun? Bawa mereka pergi dari sini, sejauh mungkin sampai keadaan disini mulai stabil dan pastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti kalian!"

Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Heechul penuh harap, Heechul menanggukan kepalanya. "Apa yang terjadi Leeteuk?" Tanya Youngwoon khawatir.

"Berjanjilah padaku Youngwoon, jagalah Kyuhyun untukku apapun yang terjadi." Leeteuk mendekat kearah Youngwoon dan memegang pipi Youngwoon dengan sayang.

"Kenapa? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Youngwoon bingung, sungguh saat ini dia bingung apa yang dibicarakan oleh Leeteuk dan Heechul.

"Berjanjilah Youngwoon!" ucap Leeteuk tak sabar. "Ya aku berjanji, memang itu juga sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menjaga putri kecil kita Leeteuk" Jawab Youngwoon mantap.

"Tapi bisa kah kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Apa ini juga karena ledakan diluar?" Youngwoon menatap Leeteuk dan Heechul bergantian. "Biar nanti Heechul yang jelaskan." Leeteuk menciumi pipi Kyuhyun, setetes air matanya pun jatuh."Jadilah anak yang kuat, supaya nanti saat kau sudah besar kau bisa menjaga ayahmu." Lalu ia beralih kepada Youngwoon, ia mencium bibir suami yang ia cintai dengan lembut dan tentu dibalas oleh Youngwoon. Leeteuk melepaskan ciumannya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Aku mencintaimu Leeteuk, semoga kau selamat" Youngwoon berkata sambil menahan air matanya, rasanya berat sekali untuk berpisah dengan wanita yang ia cintai. "Aku juga mencintaimu Youngwoon." Balas Leeteuk sambil berlalu. "Sebaiknya kita cepat keluar dari sini Youngwoon." Heechul menarik tangan Youngwoon dan membawanya pergi dari kuil melalui jendela belakang.

.

.

.

"Dimana pemimpin kalian?" Tanya Seunghyun sekali lagi dengan nada yang sedikit emosi. "Sudah ku bilang Rose tidak ada disini! Apa kau tuli hah?" Kesabaran Sungmin sudah habis.

Saat ia ingin menyerang Seunghyun, Leeteuk datang dan berdiri di depan Sungmin dan menahan pria manis itu untuk tidak bertindak gegabah. "Kau mencariku Seunghyun?" Leeteuk mencoba untuk tenang. "Ah bawahanmu bilang kau tidak ada disini, ternyata mereka berbohong padaku haha" Seunghyun tertawa mengejek "Aku sudah menanti saat-saat ini Rose"

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau mencariku?" Leeteuk masih mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. Mungkin dengan cara ini mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya? Pikir Leeteuk.

"Aku mendapat perintah dari Black Onyx yang Agung" Seunghyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat didepan Leeteuk. Leeteuk menaikan sebelah alisnya "Perintah dari Black Onyx? Memangnya perintah apa?"

"Perintah untuk membunuhmu 'penghianat' dan membawa permatamu yang ku hancurkan kehadapan Black Onyx yang Agung" jelas Seunghyun menekankan pada kata penghianat.

Jiyoung pria berambut turquoise itu tersenyum miring masih dengan kegiatan sebelumnya. "Harus kita lakukan sekarang Seunghyun? Aku sudah tidak sabar" tanyanya sambil menyimpan asahan pisau kesayangannya dan di angguki oleh Seunghyun. "It's show time!" Seunghyun tersenyum remeh kearah Leeteuk.

Jiyoung turun dari pesawat dengan santai sambil sesekali bersiul. Leeteuk dengan sigap mengeluarkan pedang berwarna pink, digagangnya terdapat ukiran seperti duri mawar dan perisai yang berwarna sama dan terdapat ukiran spiral berbentuk duri mawar, ditengahnya berbentuk sepeti bunga mawar.

Jiyoung lalu berdiri tepat disamping Seunghyun "Kau benar Seunghyun, tak ada salahnya kalau kita bermain-main sebentar dengan mereka" ujar Jiyoung. "Kau pasti senang bermain dengan mereka"

Seunghyun lalu mengeluarkan kapak besarnya, diujung kapaknya terdapat permata Jet berbentuk segi enam. "Baiklah, kau urus Rose dan aku urus si culun itu" tunjuk Jiyoung kearah Kibum. Kibum mendelik tak suka pada Jiyoung.

"Sungmin, kau evakuasikan seluruh warga pantai sejauh mungkin dari sini. Aku takut mereka akan terluka" Perintah Leeteuk kepada Sungmin.

"Ta..tapi ba..bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Sungmin dengan raut tak rela meninggalkan mereka berdua disini. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat segera evakuasi seluruh warga. Biar aku dan Kibum yang mengatasi mereka"

Sungmin mengiyakan perintah Leeteuk dan segera berlari menjauh menuju pusat kota 'Semoga mereka baik-baik saja' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

Heechul dan Youngwoon berlari menjauh dari kuil menuju tebing yang tinggi jauh dari kuil mereka. Youngwoon bersusah payah menyamakan langkahnya dengan Heechul. Walaupun Heechul perempuan tetapi larinya sangat cepat dan gesit, ingat ia bukan manusia.

"Cepatlah, larimu lamban sekali" ucap Heechul sedikit berteriak. "Hahh… sabarlah, aku sudah lama tidak berlari sejauh ini" balas Youngwoon kesal sambil menetralkan nafasnya.

"Disini kita aman" Heechul lalu duduk diantara batu-batu besar dan bersandar disana, sedangkan Youngwoon sudah terkapar(?) tak berdaya di tanah sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Semoga mereka berhasil" ucapnya pelan. "Semoga" Heechul bergumam lirih sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Pertarungan dua melawan dua itu sudah dimulai, terlihat tempat mereka melakukan pertarungan itu sebagian sudah hancur bahkan ada yang tak tersisa. Seunghyun terus memojokan Leeteuk sehingga Leeteuk hampir tidak punya kesempatan untuk melawan. Sedangkan Kibum, ia terlihat kewalahan melawan Jiyoung yang begitu lincah menghindari serangannya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah lelah, sebaiknya kau menyerah saja" Jiyoung tertawa senang melihat Kibum dengan susah payah berdiri, beberapa kali Jiyoung menyerangnya dan berhasil melukai kakinya. "Dalam mimpimu pendek" ucap Kibum marah.

Sarung tangan yang tadinya berukuran normal menjadi besar melebihi besar tubuhnya dan menghantam Jiyoung. Jiyoung yang lengah tidak dapat menghindar lenyap seketika dan menyisakan permata Turquoisnya yang hancur berkeping-keping.

DUMMM

Tanah berpasir yang tadi dipijak oleh Jiyoung pun menjadi retak. Seunghyun dan Leeteuk pun menghentikan pertarungan mereka dan melihat kearah sumber suara. Seunghyun pun tersadar dan langsung mengarahkan kapaknya kearah permata Leeteuk, Leeteuk yang masih terpaku kearah lain tidak sempat melawan dan.. Trakk, permata Leeteuk retak. Seunghyun menyeringai meliat Leeteuk jatuh terduduk.

"ROSE!" Kibum berteriak dan langsung berlari kearah Leeteuk, lalu Kibum memegang tubuh Leeteuk. "Jaga Kyuhyun dan Youngwoon untukku Kibum" ucap Leeteuk sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dan setelahnya permata Rose Quartznya hancur berkeping-keping tidak jauh berbeda dengan milik Jiyoung.

Seunghyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan "Sekarang giliranmu" Seunghyun mengangkat kapaknya tinggi-tinggi, dengan gerakan gesit Kibum menghindar dan meninju Seunghyun hingga terpental jauh.

"Haha kemampuan meninjumu boleh juga" Seunghyun tertawa meremehkan dan segera bangkit lalu mengambil permata milik Leeteuk dan segera berlalu menuju pesawatnya tidak lupa ia mengambil pecahan-pecahan permata milik Jiyoung. "Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja" ucap Kibum dingin.

Ia berlari kearah Seunghyun dan dengan mudahnya Seunghyun menendang Kibum hingga Kibum tersungkur kebawah "Kau tidak sepadan denganku, dasar permata rendahan" ucap Seunghyun sambil berlalu masuk kedalam pesawatnya dan menerbangkan persawatnya menjauh dari bumi.

Kibum hanya diam ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sungmin pun kembali dan langsung berlari menuju Kibum. "Kibum, kau tak apa? Dimana Leeteuk?" Tanya Sungmin sambil membantu Kibum berdiri. "Maafkan aku" ucap Kibum lirih. Sungmin terdiam, "…Mereka membawa Leeteuk?" Tanya Sungmin pelan. Kibum hanya menangguk mengiyakan. "Ternyata pengeliatanku meleset Sungmin" ucap Kibum sambil berlalu menuju kuil. "Sial!" umpat Sungmin, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

.

.

.

"Hei, Youngwoon. Kau lihat? Pesawat itu sudah terbang kembali, pasti mereka berhasil mengusir orang-orang bodoh itu. Sebaiknya kita kembali" Heechul berdiri dari duduknya dan segera menyeret Youngwoon. "Ya! Jangan menarikku. Ya! Heechul"

Heechul melepaskan tarikannya, ia membantu Youngwoon berdiri. Yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah betapa berantakannya diluar kuil mereka. Youngwoon segera berlari menuju kuil sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Ia sangat mencemaskan Leeteuk sekarang.

Youngwoon masuk ke dalam kuil sambil mengatur nafasnya, disusul dengan Heechul dibelakangnya. Ia melihat ke sekitar kuil, disana hanya ada Kibum dan Sungmin. Ia merasakaan sesuatu yang tidak enak. "Dimana Leeteuk?" Tanya Youngwoon.

Sungmin hanya diam sambil menundukan kepalanya, sesekali ia mengambil puing-puing yang ada dikuil dan menumpuknya didekat pintu keluar. "Sungmin, katakana padaku dimana Leeteuk?" Tanya Youngwoon sedikit berteriak.

"Dia tidak ada Youngwoon" Kibum menimpali. "Apa maksudmu tidak ada? Memangnya ia kemana? Jelaskan padaku!" Air mata mulai menumpuk(?) di matanya, ia mendekati Kibum dan bertanya sekali lagi. "Dia kemana Kibum?" Tanya Youngwoon sekali lagi.

"Maaf Youngwoon, ia sudah tidak ada lagi disini, hanya tersisa ini saja" Kibum memberikan serpihan permata milik Leeteuk kepada Youngwoon.

Seketika air mata yang sudah susah ia bending meluncur begitu saja. Ia mengusap serphan permata berwarna rose pink itu dengan sedih. "Maafkan Appa sayang" ucapnya sambil mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeliat tak nyaman ditidurnya saat sebuah benda(?) menyentuh pipinya. Heechul yang mendengar itu tidak kuasa menahan air matanya, ia berlari kearah Kibum dan memeluk pria itu dengan sangat erat. Kibum membalas pelukannya sambil sesekali mengusap rambut ungu lavendernya

"Sudah Youngwoon, jangan seperti itu. Kami masih ada disini bersamamu, kau tidak sendiri. Kita bisa membesarkan Kyuhyun bersama-sama." Ucap Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Youngwoon.

Youngwoon hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Sudahlah Heechul, lebih baik kau dan Kibum membantu aku membereskan tempat ini. Tempat ini seperti pembuangan sampah" Sungmin menarik tangan Heechul lalu mulai membersihkan puing-puing yang ada diikuti dengan Kibum

"Kau membawa warga pantai kemana Sungmin?" tanya Kibum, tangan kanannya mengangkat sebuah batu dan tangan kirinya memegang puing-puing bangunan kuil.

"Aku menyuruh mereka untuk pergi ke kota seberang. Untuk sementara mereka aman. Nanti aku akan menjemput mereka lagi setelah selesai membereskan semuanya" jawab Sungmin sambil memberikan sapu kepada Heechul. Heechul menolak namun akhirnya ia pasrah saat diancam oleh Sungmin.

Sedangakn Youngwoon duduk dipinggir kuil sambil memeluk Kyuhyun lalu ia menatap pada serpihan permata milik Leeteuk "Aku berjanji Leeteuk, aku akan menjaga, merawat dan mendidik Kyuhyun sebaik mungkin.

Karena sekarang hanya dialah yang aku punya." Youngwoon berucap tanpa ada keraguan disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Ia lalu mencium serpihan permata milik Leeteuk dan menyimpannya disaku bajunya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ah akhirnya chapter 1 sudah selesai, sumpah awalnya saya bingung saat menulis beberapa adegan untuk chapter ini. Beberapa kali ada adegan yang saya rombak lagi karena menurut saya ngga pas. Terus saya juga mikir-mikir lagi buat nge-post cerita ini, saya ga pede(?) karena ini FF pertama saya. Menurut kalian apa cerita ini menarik untuk dilanjutkan? Tolong berikan review untuk saya agar saya semangat melanjutkan cerita ini lagi.

Terima Kasih


	2. Chapter 2 : Laser Light Cannon

_"_ _Kyunie kemari sayang, ayo kemari sini" ucap Sungmin bersemangat sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Di tangannya terdapat cemilan kesukaan Kyuhyun._

 _"_ _Kyuhyun sini-sini jangan mau dengan Sungmin, dia jelek. Sama aku saja" ucap Heechul tak mau kalah, sedangkan ditangan Heechul dia memegang boneka teddy bear kesayangan Kyuhyun._

 _"_ _Yak! Apa maksud mu? Aku tampan tahu, dasar nenek lampir" Sungmin mendelik tak suka pada Heechul._

 _"_ _Berisik kau kutu buku. Kyuhyunie sini kemarilah, kita bermain bersama" Heechul menggerak-gerakan boneka teddy bear milik Kyuhyun seperti orang abnormal(?)_

 _Kyuhyun yang sendari tadi duduk diantara Sungmin dan Heechul bingung harus berjalan kearah mana. Kalau dia berjalan kearah Sungmin dia bisa memakan cemilannya tapi dia tidak bisa bermain dengan mr. teddy bear, begitu sebaliknya kalau ia berjalan kearah Heechul dia tidak bisa memakan cemilan kesukaannya._

 _"_ _Hei kalian berdua, sudah hentikan. Kau membuat puteriku bingung." Youngwoon pria berambut panjang itu baru kembali dari tempat cuci mobilnya, raut wajahnya terlihat lelah karena hari ini dia mendapatkan banyak pelanggan. Sungmin dan Heechul tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap meneruskan tingkah konyol mereka berdua._

 _"_ _Kau sudah pulang Youngwoon?" Kibum keluar dari ruangannya dan duduk disofa. Youngwoon hanya menganggungkan kepalanya, ia mengambil air putih di kulkas dan meneguknya sampai habis._

 _Kyuhyun yang melihat Kibum datang langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan pelan dengan kaki mungilnya kearah pria tampan berkacamata itu. Dihiraukannya dua orang yang sendari tadi memanggil namanya._

 _Kibum yang melihat itu pun langsung menyambut Kyuhyun dengan hangat lalu menggendongnya._

 _Hahh…_

 _Melihat itu, Sungmin hanya menghela nafas sedangkan Heechul menggerutu dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Youngwoon hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka. "Aku datang saja puteriku tidak seperti itu"_

 _"_ _Bum.. bum!" pekik Kyuhyun senang sambil menepuk-nepuk dada Kibum. Kibum hanya tersenyum saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Kibum sudah tahu sebelumnya dan itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Kyuhyun._

 _"_ _Dia mengucapkan kalimat pertamanya?!" seru Heechul. "Tapi kenapa dikalimat pertamanya ia harus memanggil namamu sih!" gerutu Heechul lagi. "Memang itu kalimat pertama Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Youngwoon._

 _"_ _Sepertinya iya, padahal aku susah payah mengajarinya dengan memanggilku 'Appa' tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau mengeluarkan suaranya dan malah memegang hidungnya" desah Youngwoon sedikit kecewa karena kalimat pertama yang Kyuhyun ucapkan bukanlah memanggil dirinya melainkan Kibum._

 _"_ _Mungkin karena kau bau Youngwoon, makanya Kyuhyun selalu memegang hidungnya saat kau mengajarinya berbicara" ucap Heechul asal, serentak mereka semua tertawa dengan ucapan Heechul._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Guixiano Present**

.

.

.

 **Title : Sworn To The Gems**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Kibum, Super Junior (cast yang lain akan muncul sengiring jalannya cerita)**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Genderswitch, Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan dan Orang Tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

 **Warning : Typos, OOC, kalau tidak tertarik silahkan ditutup! Review sangat saya butuhkan bagi yang membaca**

 **Summary :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun gadis cantik berambut ikal berwarna coklat, mata bulat bak boneka dan bibir merah muda alami yang menggoda. Dilihat dari fisiknya memang seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tapi jangan salah, ia juga bagian dari Gems. Kyuhyun tahu itu dan ia harus melindungi bumi dari serangan para Gems dan monster-monster jahat yang ada dibumi maupun diluar angkasa.**

 **AN :**

 **Saya membuat fic ini terinspirasi dari film yang digarap oleh Carton Network 'Steven Universe'. Ini fic pertama saya hehe jadi saya masih pemula untuk membuat sebuah fic dan saya harap fic saya bisa diterima oleh readers semua. Dan cerita ini murni yang ada diotak saya, kalaupun ada adegan yang sama dengan di film kartunnya saya hanya mengambilnya sedikit.**

.

.

.

 **Guixiano**

.

.

.

17 tahun kemudian…

Matahari mulai berada di atas langit menandakan hari sudah siang. Walaupun hari sudah siang tetapi itu tidak berpengaruh bagi makhluk yang sedang memeluk boneka teddy bear yang sudah kelihatan lusuh didalam gundukan selimut tebal berwarna baby blue. Sudah berapa kali Sungmin mencoba membangunkannya, tapi makhluk yang masih bergelung dengan selimut kesayangannya itu tidak mau bangun.

Sungmin menyuruh Heechul untuk membangunkannya, tapi jawaban Heechul malah tidak mengenakan ditelinga Sungmin. "Aku sedang sibuk, tidak kah kau lihat?" ucap Heechul masa bodoh.

Padahal yang Heechul kerjakan sendari tadi hanya menonton tv sambil memakanan cemilan ringan dan memoles kukunya. Ck dasar wanita, cibir Sungmin pelan.

"Hei Kyuhyun! Ayo bangun, kau harus berlatih. Kemarin kau sudah berjanji denganku untuk berlatih mengendalikan kekuatanmu itu" ucap Sungmin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan brutal(?)

"Lima menit lagi Sungmin, latihannya besok saja. Aku masih mengantuk" Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya sampai menutup kepalanya.

Sungmin akhirnya menyerah untuk membangunkannya, sudah sejam yang lalu Sungmin mencoba membangunkan puteri tidurnya itu. Ia lalu berjalan keruangannya, lebih baik ia membersihkan seluruh koleksi pedangnya.

Kibum datang sambil membawa beberapa permata didalam gelembung berwarna merah, ia hendak berjalan menuju ruangan penyimpanan khusus untuk menyimpan gelembung berisi permata-permata yang menurut Gems berbahaya seperti monster kelabang raksasa yang ditusuk Sungmin dengan tombaknya beberapa hari lalu.

Kibum lalu melihat kearah kasur dimana Kyuhyun tidur dan beralih kearah TV tempat Heechul sedang memoles kukunya. "Heechul, dia belum bangun dari tadi?" Tanya Kibum mendekat.

"Belum" jawab Heechul seadanya, ia sedang serius memoles kukunya. Sesakali ia mengambil makanan ringan dan memasukan kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau sepertinya menikmati makanan yang dimakan manusia" Kibum duduk dipinggir kasur, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih asik dengan posisi tidur yang sama.

"Ini enak Kibum, kau juga sesekali harus mencobanya. Jangan seperti Sungmin, ia selalu mengataiku jorok karena memakan makanan yang manusia makan" ucap Heechul masih mengunyah makananya.

"Lain kali" Kibum lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik selimut Kyuhyun. "Lebih baik kau bangun sebelum aku membangunkanmu memakai cara yang tidak biasa seperti kemarin nona Cho" ancam Kibum dengan suara rendah dan berlalu menuju ruangannya.

Mendengar ancaman Kibum, Kyuhyun langsung terbangun. Ia sampai meloncat dari kasurnya karena reflex. "Wow, tuan puteri baru bangun" cibir Heechul.

Kyuhyun tidak menggubris perkataan Heechul. Ia melihat sekeliling mencari orang yang mengancamnya lalu menghela nafas "Syukurlah" ucapnya pelan. Ia lalu duduk dikasurnya dan mengucek matanya sambil sesekali menguap.

Seketika ia mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, rasanya ia ingin terjun dari tebing diujung pantai dekat rumahnya. Kibum membangunkannya dengan cara yang membuatnya malu setengah mati didepan Sungmin dan Heechul.

Seketika wajahnya memerah seperti tomat mengingat kejadian itu. "Kau sakit?" Tanya Heechul. "Sakit? Ti..tidak, aku sehat" jawab Kyuhyun grogi sambil memegang pipi chubbynya. "Mukamu merah sekali" lalu Heechul kembali sibuk memoles kukunya.

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit saat melihat Heechul, sepertinya ada yang tidak asing. "Tunggu dulu, itu kan cat kuku-ku!" jerit Kyuhyun sambil merebut cat kuku berwarna sapphire blue mengkilap yang kini isinya tinggal setengah.

Heechul terkejut dan polesan di jari kelingkingnya jadi tidak rapih karena ulah Kyuhyun. "Yak! Kau merusak kuku cantiku" ucap Heechul sambil melotot

"Aish aku tidak pedulu, aku susah payah mencari ini, aku juga belum memakainya tau" gerutunya sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan Heechul menggerutu kesal, baru juga setengah ia mengecat kukunya.

.

.

.

Sungmin selesai dengan aktifitas membersihkan koleksi pedangnya, lalu ia keluar dari ruangannya. Ia ingin mencari udara segar diluar kuil.

Kuil ini sekarang sudah berbeda, kuil yang dulunya adalah goa yang hanya memiliki satu kasur, pintu untuk menuju keruangan para Gems menghabiskan waktu mereka dan menyimpan barang berharga mereka dan Warp Pad ini sudah diubah menjadi rumah minimalis yang nyaman.

Fungsi Warp pad sendiri adalah untuk mempermudah para Gems berpindah dari tempat yang satu ke tempat yang lain, tentunya tempat itu juga mempunyai Warp Pad, benda ini seperti alat untuk berteleportasi.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah sejam berada didalamnya, ia terlihat lebih segar daripada sebelumnya dan tentunya sudah berpakaian lengkap. Kebetulan ia berpapasan dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin berjalan kearahnya pura-pura tak melihat dan berjalan menuju kasurnya. "Baru bangun nona Cho?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

Kyuhyun berhenti lalu membalikan badannya dan memberikan cengiran yang bodoh bagi Sungmin. "Hah sudahlah, ini sudah hampir sore percuma berlatih sekarang. Waktunya tak cukup" ujar Sungmin lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Mencari udara segar" jawab Sungmin membuka pintu dan keluar dari kuil. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam melihat pria berambut pink peach itu pergi.

"Heechul, temani aku membeli ice cream. Aku lapar" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Heechul yang sedang fokus menonton film yang ada diTV.

Gadis berambut ikal itu menarik tangan Heechul dan mendapatkan protesan dari si pemilik tangan. Mereka keluar dari kuil dan menuju ke kedai ice cream milik Kim Ahjussi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali Kyuhyun menggodanya dan beberapa kali Heechul meneriakinya, ia kesal pada bocah satu ini. Mereka akhirnya sampai di kedai ice cream milik Kim Ahjussi. Terlihat Kim ahjussi sedang mengelap kaca kedainya dibantu dengan anaknya Jongin.

"AHJUSSIIIIIII!" teriak Kyuhyun lalu berlari sambil menarik Heechul menuju Kim Ahjussi dan Jongin. Heechul hanya pasrah sendari tadi dia ditarik-tarik oleh gadis manis itu.

"Oh, Kyuhyun" panggil Kim Ahjussi sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Jongin mendelik tak suka melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun, 'pasti minta yang aneh-aneh' ucapnya dalam hati.

Benar saja, kali ini Kyuhyun meminta ice cream coklat dengan taburan selai blueberry dan harus dimasukan kedalam cup berwarna biru bermotif bintang dengan garis berwarna pink. Sedangkan Heechul meminta ice cream yang tertera dimenu.

Padahal cup yang dimiliki Kim Ahjussi hampir semuanya berwarna putih seperti penjual ice cream pada umumnya. "Jongin, cepat bikinkan pesanan mereka" ucap Kim Ahjussi pada anaknya.

"Appa, pesanan yang Kyuhyun Noona pesan itu tidak ada dimenu dan kita tidak mempunyai persediaan itu! Lagi pula ia selalu memesan yang tidak ada dimenu kita" ujar Jongin sedikit kesal dengan pesanan Kyuhyun.

"Cih kau ini, bilang saja tidak mau membuatkan pesananku. Dasar manusia hitam" cibir Kyuhyun. Heechul yang mendengar itu ingin tertawa tapi dia tahan.

"Sudah buatkan saja Jongin" perintah Kim Ahjussi. "Aish, baiklah" Jongin menyerah dan berlalu menuju dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan Kyuhyun dan Heechul sudah jadi, Jongin memberikannya kepada mereka dengan wajah ditekuk. Tangannya belepotan penuh dengan spidol berwarna biru dan pink.

"Wajahmu kusut sekali Kkamjong" ucap Heechul dengan nada mengejek. Jongin tidak menggubris ejekan Heechul dan masuk kembali kedalam Kedai dengan wajah yang masih ditekuk.

"Ahjussi, berapa semuanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan uang. "Tidak usah Kyuhyun, itu gratis untukmu dan Heechul" jawab Kim Ahjussi sambil tersenyum seraya mengusap kepala Kyuhyun sayang.

"Jinjja? Wah Kamshamnida Ahjussi" ucap Heechul senang. Jongin yang melihat dari dalam kedai hanya bisa menghela nafas. Pasti selalu begitu lama-lama bisa rugi kalau dikasih ice cream gratis terus, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Iya sama-sama" Kim Ahjussi lalu masuk kedalam kedainya. Kyuhyun dan Heechul pun kembali menuju kuil sambil memakan ice cream mereka.

"Ah memang ice cream milik Kim Ahjussi itu enak" ucap Heechul sambil menjilati ice creamnya dengan semangat. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, ia masih sibuk memakan ice creamnya.

Heechul tiba-tiba berhenti, Kyuhyun yang tidak melihat Heechul berhenti menabraknya dan ice cream yang ada ditangannya terjatuh. "Yak! Kenapa kau berhenti mendadak, lihat ice creamku jadi jatuh. Aish ice creamku.." Kyuhyun meratapi nasib ice creamnya yang jatuh, padahal masih banyak.

"Apa itu?" Heechul menyenggol pundak Kyuhyun dan menunjuk kearah langit. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tangan Heechul, seketika ia membulatkan matanya. "Wah, apa itu? Bagus sekali!" serunya.

"Ck, aku bertanya malah bertanya balik. Ayo temui para Gems" Heechul menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan berlari menuju kuil Kristal. Tak lupa Heechul membuang ice creamnya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Bagaimana dengan ice creamku? Yak! Heechul!" Jerit Kyuhyun tak rela. Nanti ia akan minta ganti rugi kepada Heechul.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya benda itu semakin mendekat kearah kita" ucap Kibum menurunkan teleskop milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengambil teleskop dari tangan Kibum dan mengarahkannya kearah benda berbentuk bulat.

"Ini buruk. Sangat buruk. Lihatlah bentuknya besar sekali" Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit getar.

Heechul datang dengan Kyuhyun disampingnya, dengan tidak elitnya Heechul mendorong Sungmin menjauh dari teleskop dan melihat kearah langit.

"Hei!" Sungmin menggerutu saat Heechul mendorongnya. Sedangkan Heechul menghiraukan gerutuan Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya benda itu benda apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun berdiri disamping Sungmin.

"Itu Red Eye" jawab Kibum. "Red Eye?" Tanya Kyuhyun, kali ini Kyuhyun mendorong Heechul dari teleskopnya dan melihat kearah benda bulat berbentuk seperti mata.

"Wah, keren sekali!" Seru Kyuhyun.

"Itu tidak keren Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin kesal. "Benda itu datang kesini untuk mengancurkan kota pantai dan menghancurkan kita semua Kyuhyun! Kita harus mengehentikannya" lanjut Sungmin, ia sedang berfikir bagaimana caranya memusnahkan benda itu.

Benda bulat yang disebut dengan Red Eye itu berbentuk seperti mata memiliki iris hexagonal berwarna merah keorenan dan lubang ditengahnya seperti pupil mata. Tubuhnya berwarna oranye dan memiliki eyelid yang bisa membuka dan menutup untuk melindungi matanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos. "Salah satu caranya adalah menggunakan meriam cahaya milik Leeteuk" jelas Kibum.

"Meriam punya Eomma?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Jika Leeteuk masih ada disini, ini akan sangat mudah" ucap Heechul menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu, tetapi dia tidak ada dan meriam itu hilang. Kita harus mencari solusi yang lain" Sungmin berjalan kearah teleskop dan melihat kearah Red Eye.

"Jika itu milik Eomma, aku yakin Appa pasti tahu dimana meriam itu berada. Dia bisa membantu kita menyelamatkan kota pantai!" ucap Kyuhyun ceria. "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang bersinar.

Semua orang yang berada disitu terdiam, mereka melihat satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka tidak yakin kalau Youngwoon tahu dimana meriam itu berada. Warna langit mulai berubah menjadi warna merah karena efek dari Red Eye, mereka harus bertindak cepat.

"Youngwoon.. dia memang baik, tetapi aku ragu jika Leeteuk mempercayakan Youngwoon untuk menyimpan barang-barangnya" ucap Sungmin ragu.

Heechul menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Youngwoon itu orang yang jorok Kyuhyun" ucapnya.

"Heechul!" tegur Sungmin. "Apa? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya" ucap Heechul tidak peduli. "Jika memang Leeteuk memberikan meriam itu pada Youngwoon, mungkin dia sudah merusaknya, menghilangkannya atau bahkan tidak sengaja membuangnya di tengah laut?" lanjut Heechul.

"Itu benar" sambung Kibum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak benar" sanggah Kyuhyun, ia tidak rela Appa-nya dibilang seperti itu.

"Aku yakin dia menyimpannya ditempat yang aman. Aku akan bertanya pada Appa" lanjut Kyuhyun dan hendak pergi menemui Appa-nya.

"Kita bisa mengatasinya Kyuhyun. Kau siap?" Tanya Kibum kepada Heechul. Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian mau melakukan apa?" Tanya Sungmin melihat kearah Kibum dan Heechul. "Ini akan berhasil, tenang saja"

Kibum menguatkan kuda-kudanya dan Heechul melompat padanya. Kibum mengangkat Heechul tinggi-tinggi dan hendak melompat. Heechul bersiap dengan kedua tangan yang ia rentangkan ke depan.

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu, kau tidak bisa melemparnya begitu saja. Lebih baik kau melemparku Kibum" ucap Sungmin ragu, ia sedikit khawatir pada Heechul ingat hanya sedikit.

"Heechul pasti bisa, ia bukan wanita yang lemah. Ia kuat Sungmin." Kibum lalu melompat dan melempar Heechul kearah Red Eye, Heechul terlempar dan menabrakan dirinya ke bola mata itu. Tetapi bola mata itu tidak hancur dan Heechul jatuh ketengah laut.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang melihat itu terdiam dengan mulut terbuka(?), sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu yang lama.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi menemui Appa" ucap Kyuhyun dan berlalu menuju ke tempat pencucian mobil milik Youngwoon. "Baiklah, semoga berhasil" ucap Sungmin tanpa melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sampai di tempat pencucian mobil milik Youngwoon, ia mengetuk pintu belakang mobil van milik ayahnya. Beberapa kali ia mengetuk tidak ada jawaban, Youngwoon memang tidak tinggal dengan Kyuhyun lagi saat Kyuhyun menginjak usia 10 tahun. Ia rasa Kyuhyun sudah mandiri dan tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Lagipula Kyuhyun tidak sendiri di kuil Kristal, disana ada Kibum, Heechul dan Sungmin. Sekarang Youngwoon lebih memilih tinggal didalam mobil van-nya yang cukup besar.

"Appa! Apa kau didalam? Ayo bangun kita harus menyelamatkan kota pantai!" teriak Kyuhyun kali ini ia menendang dengan brutal pintu van milik Appa-nya.

Youngwoon keluar dari van miliknya sambil mengusap wajahnya, kelihatan sekali kalau ia baru bangun tidur.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti orang kesetanan Kyuhyun? Kau ini kan wanita" ucap Youngwoon sambil menguap lebar(?) "Dan lagi kau mengetuk dengan kencang, untung saja aku tidak terkena serangan jantung" lanjutnya lagi.

"Hehe, mian Appa" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum lima jari. Lalu ia memeluk ayahnya dengan erat. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan pria berbadan tambun ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" Tanya Youngwoon membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudmu? Matahari baru saja terbenam sejam yang lalu" ucap Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya.

"Oh… hehe, sepertinya aku tertidur terlalu lama. Hari ini tempat pencucian mobilku ramai sekali oleh para turis" ucapnya menahan malu. "Lalu ada apa mencariku?" tanyanya kembali.

"Aku kesini mencari meriam cahaya milik Eomma untuk mengancurkan bola mata merah" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Bola mata merah?" Tanya Youngwoon menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Itu" tunjuk Kyuhyun kearah timur. Youngwoon mengikuti arah jari Kyuhyun, ia melihat bola mata merah yang semakin besar. Ia juga melihat Heechul yang terbang(?) kearah bola mata itu.

Mata Youngwoon membulat seketika. "Heechul… terbang?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Haha tidak Appa, ia dilemparkan Kibum untuk mengancurkan bola mata itu" jelas Kyuhyun.

Youngwoon bergidik ngeri saat melihat bola mata itu lagi. Ia mengusap tengkuknya yang seketika merinding. "Bola mata itu membuatku takut" ucapnya.

"Tapi sepertinya aku menyimpan suatu benda milik Eomma-mu, mungkin benda itu yang kau cari. Ayo ikut aku ke garasi" lanjut Youngwoon sambil berjalan menuju garasi.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Youngwoon dari belakang. Youngwoon lalu membuka garasinya, didalamnya banyak sekali barang-barang yang tertumpuk tidak rapih. Benar kata Heechul Appa itu tidak rapi, ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati

"Mungkin aku menaruhnya didalam" Youngwoon memasang pose mengingatnya.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan mencoba menembus kotak-kotak berisi barang yang tak terpakai itu. Tapi saat Kyuhyun mencoba menyingkirkan kotak-kotak tersebut, kotak-kotak itu malah terjatuh dan membuat keadaan semakin berantakan.

"Appa apakah kau mempunyai tali?" Tanya Kyuhyun melihat kearah Youngwoon. "Tali? Sebentar aku ambil di mobil" Youngwoon berjalan kearah van miliknya dan mencari tali, lalu kembali membawa tali ditangannya.

"Ini" Youngwoon memberikan tali itu kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan mengikatkan tali itu di pinggulnya, ia menyerahkan ujung tali yang lain kearah Youngwoon. Youngwoon mengambilnya dan memegangnya.

"Aku akan masuk kedalam, nanti aku beri aba-aba dan Appa harus menariknya. Arrachi?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Haha iya, semoga berhasil" ucap Youngwoon mengangkat tangannya juga.

Kyuhyun mulai memasuki garasi ayahnya, dengan susah payah ia masuk diantara barang-barang yang tidak tersusun rapih. "Hah, sepertinya tempat ini harus rapihkan kembali" gumamnya.

Krekk

Kyuhyun mengangkat kakinya, ia melihat bingkai foto yang terinjak olehnya. Didalam bingkai foto itu terdapat foto Appa dan Eommanya. Ia terdiam sejenak melihat foto tersebut, lalu meletakkannya ditempat yang aman.

Ia menyingkirkan barang-barang yang menghalangi jalannya sampai ia melihat cahaya berwarna pink keunguan bersinar. Kyuhyun mendekati sumber cahaya itu dan menyingkirkan barang-barang yang ada disekitarnya.

"Meriam cahaya!" serunya. Lalu Kyuhyun mengikatkan tali yang ada dipinggulnya ke meriam cahaya milik Eommanya.

Ditariknya tali yang sudah terikat itu, member tahu Appa-nya kalau ia sudah mendapatkan barang yang ia cari.

Youngwoon lalu menariknya menggunakan mobil van berwarna merah sampai meriam cahaya itu bisa keluar. Tapi yang ada malah seluruh kotak-kotak dan barang-barang yang ada di dalam garasi ikut tertarik juga.

Kyuhyun keluar dari garasi dengan membawa gerobak kecil untuk membawa meriam cahaya ke pinggir pantai. Youngwoon membuka ikatan tali yang ada pada meriam dan memindahkannya pada tuas gerobak.

"Kau kuat mengangkat ini?" Tanya Youngwoon. "Akan aku coba, dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu, dua, tiga!" Kyuhyun dan Youngwoon mengangkat meriam cahaya itu ke dalam gerobak.

"Sedikit lagi" ucap Youngwoon menahan nafas.

"Pelan-pelan" Youngwon dan Kyuhyun meletakan meriam cahaya ke dalam gerobak, tapi karena tangan Kyuhyun licin jadinya meriam itu jatuh dan roda gerobaknya patah.

Kyuhyun lalu melihat ke Appa-nya. "Apakah masih bisa ditarik?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kita coba" Youngwoon masuk kedalam mobil dan menyalakan mobilnya kembali diikuti Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Appa, meriam itu tidak akan rusak kalau kita membawanya seperti itu?" Kyuhyun melihat Youngwoon yang sedang fokus menyetir. "Semoga saja tidak." Ucap Youngwoon.

"mm… Appa" panggil Kyuhyun. "Ya?" Youngwoon masih fokus menyetir. "Aku tak sengaja menginjak bingkai fotomu dengan Eomma tadi" ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Youngwoon terdiam, lalu tersenyum. "Tak apa sayang"

.

.

.

Bola mata atau yang disebut dengan Red Eye itu semakin membesar dan mulai menghisap seluruh isi kota pantai. Sudah berkali-kali Kibum melempar Heechul tetapi tetap saja Red Eye tidak hancur. Heechul kembali ke pinggir pantai berlari kearah Kibum "Lempar aku lagi, aku pikir aku sudah meretakannya!" ucap Heechul. Kibum mengangguk dan mulai mengangkat Heechul. Saat ia hendak melempar Heechul, Kyuhyun datang bersama Youngwoon.

"Heechul, Sungmin, Kibum! Aku menemukan meriam cahayanya!" Kyuhyun turun dari van dan mendorong meriam cahaya dibantu dengan Youngwoon.

Kibum menjatuhkan tubuh Heechul dengan tidak elitnya dan membalikan badan. "Dia memilikinya?" gumam Sungmin. "Ya, sudah kuduga" ucap Kibum. "Kita selamat!" seru Heechul.

"Cepat kita harus menggunakan meriam cahaya itu sekarang!" Kibum berlari menuju Kyuhyun dan Youngwoon disusul dengan Sungmin dan Heechul dibelakangnya.

Sungmin memegang meriam itu, dia mencari tombol untuk menembakan lasernya tapi dia tidak menemukan tombolnya sama sekali. "Aku tidak tahu cara menggunakannya, hanya Leeteuk yang tahu!"

"Appa, bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik. Youngwoon hanya mengidikkan bahunya. Para Gems saja tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya apalagi dirinya.

Sungmin berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan memegang pundak gadis itu. "Kyuhyun kau mempunyai Rose Quartz Gem, sama seperti Leeteuk!" seru Sungmin. Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Itu benar!" Heechul lalu mendorong Kyuhyun ke meriam itu dan menempelkan pipi Kyuhyun ke meriamnya.

"Ayolah menyala!" ucap Heechul masih menempelkan pipi Kyuhyun ke meriam cahaya. "Hentikan! Itu tidak berguna." ucap Kibum menghentikan aksi Heechul.

"Baiklah lupakan, lempar aku lagi Kibum!" ucap Heechul sambil melompat kearah Kibum. "Hei, itu tidak akan berhasil, kita sudah mencobanya berapa kali!" ucap Sungmin.

Meriam yang Kyuhyun pegang sekarang mulai terhisap masuk kedalam pupil Red Eye, Youngwoon reflex membuka tali yang terikat di tuas gerobak dan sekarang malah mobilnya yang mulai terhisap oleh Red Eye.

"Oh tidak, jangan, jangan!" Youngwoon menarik tali yang masih terikat di mobilnya, ia menahan mobilnya agar tidak terhisap.

"Aku mohon bekerjalah, aku mohon!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memukul meriam cahayanya. "Aku tahu kau bisa bekerja, semua orang bergantung padamu, ku mohon bekerjalah" Kyuhyun masih terus memukul meriam cahaya, mataya sudah memerah menahan tangis.

Meriam cahaya mulai mengeluarkan sinar berwarna pink keungan sama seperti tadi saat Kyuhyun menemukan meriam itu. Meriam yang berukuran besar dan sangat berat itu berwarna pale pink, terbuat dari bahan sejenis Kristal lalu laras meriam, tampilan belakang dan engselnya semua memiliki design bunga rose yang mencerminkan pemiliknya, Leeteuk.

Laras meriam cahaya lalu terbuka seperti bunga rose yang mekar. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu kagum. Tidak hanya Kyuhyun, tetapi para Gems dan Youngwoon juga kagum melihat meriam itu bekerja.

Meriam itu jatuh lalu Kyuhyun mengangkatnya. "Astaga berat sekali" gumamnya. Kibum, Sungmin dan Heechul segera membantu Kyuhyun mengangkat meriam itu dan mengarahkannya ke Red Eye.

"Kuatkan diri kalian" ucap Kibum. Setelah terangkat, meriam itu menembakkan sebuah cahaya laser berwarna pink peach, cahaya laser itu berbentuk bayangan samar Leeteuk. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya saat melihat meriam itu mengeluarkan cahaya laser berbentuk bayangan samar Eommanya.

"Eomma…" gumam Kyuhyun terharu. Cahaya laser itu tepat mengenai pupil mata Red Eye dan

BUMM

Red Eye hancur dan barang-barang yang berhasil ia hisap serta bongkahan-bongkahan tubuh Red Eye berbentuk sepeti batu berjatuhan. Mereka menghela nafas lega karena berhasil menghancurkan makluk berbentuk bola mata itu. Langit kembali menjadi seperti biasa.

"Kyuhyun, kau menyelamatkan sebagian kota pantai!" seru Heechul sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih diam.

"Bagaimana caranya kau membuat meriam ini bekerja? Padahal tidak ada tombolnya" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggidikkan bahunya, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Sedangkan Youngwoon masih menatap kearah langit, terlihat pipinya sudah basah oleh airmata. "Leeteuk" gumam Youngwoon, Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Heechul secara paksa dan berlari kearah Youngwoon lalu memeluk tubuh pria berambut panjang itu.

"Saranghae Appa!" ucap Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Youngwoon lalu mencium pipi Youngwoon. Youngwoon tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Heechul yang melihat itu menarik Sungmin dan memeluk Youngwoon dan Kyuhyun.

"Oh aku menyayangi kalian semua" ucap Heechul. "Kibum, kemari" panggil Kyuhyun. Kibum mau tak mau mendekati mereka yang seperti teletubbies dan ikut memeluk mereka.

TBC

Chapter 2 done!

Terima kasih supportnya~ kkk

 **Cuttiekyu94 : hehe makasih, ini chapternya udah saya lanjut^^**

 **MinGyuTae00 : iya, kalau permata mereka ancur mereka mati. Kecuali kalau permata mereka retak mereka bisa mulihin kekuatan mereka**

 **Jihyunelf : haha iya maka dari itu saya coba mengetik dengan bahasanya yang gampang untuk dipahami.**

 **Sparkyuhana : udah saya lanjut, pantengin terus yaa^^**

 **Hyunnie02 : makasih, pantengin terus yaa^^**

 **Emon el : oh gitu hehe, iya udah saya lanjut kok~**

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview ff ini. Saya jadi semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Semoga chapter ini gabikin kecewa kalian hehe

ps : huruf yang saya beri italic berarti flashback ya

See you next chap!


	3. Chapter 3 : Bubble Buddies

_Seorang pria sedang berjalan dipinggir pantai sambil menggandeng tangan bocah perempuan berumur sebelas tahun berambut ikal panjang. Sesekali bocah berambut ikal panjang itu bersenandung senang, akhirnya dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah beberapa hari dia tidak bertemu dengan pria berambut pink peach ini karena dia ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan di kuil Lunar Sea Spire._

 _"_ _Sungmin, apakah kau tahu aku memiliki kekuatan apa?" Tanya bocah itu sambil sesekali menjilati ice cream coklat ditangan kanannya. Mereka sedang duduk disalah satu bangku dipinggir pantai._

 _Sungmin, pria berambut pink peach itu terdiam sesaat. Dia sebenarnya bingung ingin menjawab apa. Memang Kyuhyun memiliki permata yang sama seperti Leeteuk, tapi sampai Kyuhyun berumur sebelas tahun dia belum pernah melihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan mensummon kekuatan yang dimilikinya._

 _"_ _Sampai saat ini aku tak tahu apa kekuatanku, apa aku tidak memiliki kekuatan sepertimu, Heechul, Kibum dan Eomma?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini dia menatap lurus kearah laut. Ice creamnya dia biarkan mencair._

 _Sungmin mengusap rambut ikal milik Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Mungkin belum waktunya kekuatanmu muncul Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin meyakinkan bocah itu._

 _Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa melihat kearah Sungmin. "Iya, mungkin"_

 _Pasir di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba berguncang, Kyuhyun yang memang memiliki reflex yang bagus langsung bangun dan berdiri, begitupun juga Sungmin._

 _Tak jauh dari mereka berdiri, munculah sebuah kepala tengkorak berwarna turquioise yang lumayan besar dengan permata hijau diantara matanya. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan diikat dengan ikatan berduri._

 _Kepala tengkorak itu menjerit, jeritannya cukup memekakan telinga. Kyuhyun menutup telinganya. Sungmin lalu mengeluarkan tombah dari permatanya. "Kyuhyun carilah tempat yang aman, aku akan menyerang monster itu" ucap Sungmin mengambil ancang-ancang._

 _"_ _Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku ingin membantumu, selama ini aku selalu ikut kalian aku hanya merepotkan kalian. Aku selalu kabur dan bersembunyi, dan membiarkan kalian bertiga melawan monster-monster itu. Aku merasa tidak berguna" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berteriak._

 _Sungmin terdiam mendengar yang Kyuhyun katakan. Kepala tengkorak berwarna turquoise itu terbang mendekat dan mulai menyerang dengan rambutnya. Diujung rambutnya keluar listrik yang jika terkena sengatannya kau akan merasa mual dan pusing._

 _Kyuhyun dengan reflex berdiri didepan Sungmin dengan tangan kanan terangkat dan sedetik kemudian muncullah perisai berwarna pink dengan ukiran spiral berbentuk duri mawar, ditengahnya berbentuk seperti bunga mawar yang mekar._

 _Sungmin yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya. "Perisai yang sama seperti Leeteuk" gumam Sungmin._

 _Kyuhyun mendorong kepala tengkorak itu dengan perisainya dan kepala tengkorak itu terpental cukup kencang ke tebing yang tajam._

 _POOF_

 _Kepala tengkorak itu menghilang meninggalkan permata hijau segienam dan jatuh tepat dikaki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam melihat itu, sungguh dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan._

 _"_ _Kau berhasil Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin mengambil permata hijau itu dan meletakannya didalam gelembung berwarna bening lalu menekannya dan gelembung itu hilang. Gelembung itu sudah diletakan di Burning Room didalam kuil Kristal tempat dimana menyimpan permata monster yang mereka lawan dan hanya Kibum yang boleh memasukinya._

 _Kyuhyun memekik senang. "Aku berhasil Sungmin! Kyaaa" riang Kyuhyun sambil berlari memutari Sungmin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Guixiano Present**

.

.

.

 **Title : Sworn To The Gems**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Kibum, Super Junior (cast yang lain akan muncul sengiring jalannya cerita)**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Genderswitch, Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan dan Orang Tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

 **Warning : Typos, OOC, kalau tidak tertarik silahkan ditutup! Review sangat saya butuhkan bagi yang membaca**

 **Summary :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun gadis cantik berambut ikal berwarna coklat, mata bulat bak boneka dan bibir merah muda alami yang menggoda. Dilihat dari fisiknya memang seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tapi jangan salah, ia juga bagian dari Gems. Kyuhyun tahu itu dan ia harus melindungi bumi dari serangan para Gems dan monster-monster jahat yang ada dibumi maupun diluar angkasa.**

 **AN :**

 **Saya membuat fic ini terinspirasi dari film yang digarap oleh Carton Network 'Steven Universe'. Ini fic pertama saya hehe jadi saya masih pemula untuk membuat sebuah fic dan saya harap fic saya bisa diterima oleh readers semua. Dan cerita ini murni yang ada diotak saya, kalaupun ada adegan yang sama dengan di film kartunnya saya hanya mengambilnya sedikit.**

.

.

.

 **Guixiano**

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun, gadis berambut ikal dengan kulit seputih susu itu bangun sepagi ini. Jam menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi, Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatannya didalam kamar mandi. Dia berdiri didepan cermin didekat kasurnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

Sungmin keluar dari dalam ruangannya lalu mengambil sapu didekat counter dapur. Seperti biasa, setiap pagi Sungmin membersihkan kuil Kristal ini. Karena kalau mengandalkan Kyuhyun ataupun Heechul hanya membuang-buang waktu.

Sungmin pernah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengepel lantai rumah kuil, bukannya bersih malah semakin kotor. Kyuhyun mengepel dengan air berwarna hijau yang lengket, sampai Heechul susah untuk berjalan. Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun lalu menjelaskan sambil menunjuk botol bening berisi air berwarna hijau disudut counter dapur. Sungmin mengambilnya dan mencium isi botol itu. Ternyata yang Kyuhyun pakai untuk mengepel adalah sirup. Akhirnya Sungmin tidak pernah lagi menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengepel lantai.

Sungmin mulai membersihkan seisi rumah kuil mulai dari ujung dapur sampai pintu menuju pinggir pantai. Sepertinya Sungmin belum menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sudah bangun. Kyuhyun duduk ditangga yang menghubung lantai atas dan bawah memperhatikan Sungmin menyampu sambil sesekali menguap.

Sungmin pun membalikan badan, dia terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun duduk ditangga masih memperhatikannya. "Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Sejak sebelum kau menyapu" jawab Kyuhyun sambil turun dan menuju kulkas. Kyuhyun mengambil susu kotak rasa coklat dan menuangnya kedalam gelas.

"Tumben sekali kau bangun jam segini" cibir Sungmin. Sungmin duduk di bangku counter sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menggidikan bahunya sambil sesekali meminum susu coklatnya.

RAWRRR

"Bunyi apa itu?" Tanya Sungmin. Suara tadi itu membuat tanah bergetar. "Aku tidak tahu, dari tadi memang sudah ada suara seperti itu" ucap Kyuhyun memegang counter dapur dengan erat.

Kibum keluar dari Burning Room lalu duduk disebelah Sungmin. "Kau mendenger itu Bum?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kibum yang baru datang. "Suara apa?" Tanya Kibum balik.

"Suara seperti mengeram lalu setelah suara mengeram itu tanah bergetar" jelas Sungmin. Kibum hanya menggidikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Boleh aku mencoba itu?" Tanya Kibum datar sambil menunjuk susu kotak disamping Kyuhyun. "Kau mau mencobanya? Sebentar" Kyuhyun mengambil gelas dan menuangkan susu kotak itu kedalam gelas milik Kibum, lalu memberikan gelas itu ke Kibum.

Pria berkacamata itu mencium gelasnya sebelum meminum susu coklatnya. Sungmin melihatnya dengan tatapan jijik saat Kibum meminumnya. "Enak" Kibum meminumnya sampai habis dan meletakan gelasnya di tempat cuci piring.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah menghabiskan susu coklatnya dan meletakannya ditempat yang sama seperti Kibum.

"Ah, tidak. Aku heran saja kenapa Kibum dan Heechul memakan makanan manusia. Padahal permata seperti kita tidak perlu makan atau minum dan tidur. Tapi Heechul melakukan semuanya dan sekarang kau sepertinya tertular Heechul, Bum" jelas Sungmin melihat kearah Kibum.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa sedangkan Kibum tidak merespon ucapan Sungmin dan masih betah seperti biasa, datar. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menggidikan bahunya tidak peduli.

Heechul datang dengan membawa camilan yang banyak. Sepertinya dia habis memborong semua camilan itu di toko milik Kwon Ahjumma. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu menyambar salah satu kantong plastic yang dibawa Heechul, kebetulan dia lapar.

"Yak! Itu milikku Cho" gretak Heechul galak. "Kau masih punya banyak, aku kan hanya meminta satu" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah galaknya(?) Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau masih punya banyak Heechul" ucap Kibum menengahi dan diangguki Kyuhyun, sedangkan Heechul menggerutu sebal menyumpahi Kyuhyun dengan sumpah serapah(?)

"Heechul, kau lupa membelikan aku ice cream" panggil Kyuhyun masih sibuk memakan camilannya.

"Ice cream apa? Memangnya aku janji membelikan kau ice cream" ucap Heechul dengan nada sewot. Sepertinya dia masih tidak rela camilannya diambil Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang tidak berjanji, tapi kau kan sudah menumpahkan ice creamku waktu itu" jelas Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Itukan salahmu, kau jalan tapi tidak melihat kedepan" balas Heechul, dia tidak mau disalahkan.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus mengganti ice creamku yang kemarin!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafasnya, sedangkan Kibum masa bodoh dengan tingkah konyol kedua makhluk yang berbeda spesies itu. Lebih baik dia keluar mencari udara segar.

Heechul tidak merespon teriakan Kyuhyun, dia mulai sibuk dengan camilan dan acara TVnya. Kyuhyun yang merasa dikacangi semakin manyun. Akhirnya dia mengikuti jejak Kibum keluar dan tidak lupa membanting pintu.

Sungmin yang lelah melihat tingkah mereka berdua akhirnya memilih mencuci gelas yang digunakan Kibum dan Kyuhyun setelah itu Sungmin masuk kedalam ruangannya.

.

.

.

Kibum memilih duduk dipinggir pantai sambil mengamati sekeliling pantai yang bersih. Kibum mendengar suara pintu ditutup dengan keras. Ia melihat kearah rumah kuil dan menemukan Kyuhyun dengan wajah kusut dan bibir yang manyun. Kibum menahan tawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, terlihat lucu dimatanya.

Kyuhyun yang tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya terus berjalan menuju pusat kota pantai masih dengan wajah yang kusut seperti benang jahit.

Heechul keluar dari kuil dengan terburu-buru dan berlari kearah Kibum. Kibum yang melihat Heechul berlari bertanya. "Ada apa?". "Sungmin bilang permata monster dari pulau Kiruku menghilang" jelas Heechul.

"Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang menghancurkan gelembungnya?" Tanya Kibum marah. Heechul merenggut takut. "A..aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin monster itu kembali ke pulau Kiruku." Jawab Heechul pelan.

"Shit" umpat Kibum, Kibum langsung berlari kedalam kuil. "Yak! Kibum tunggu aku!" Heechul berlari menyusul Kibum dan mereka berdiri di atas Wap Pad menyusul Sungmin yang sudah berada disana.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan menuju kedai ice cream Kim Ahjussi, siapa tahu dia diberi ice cream gratis lagi.

RAWRRR

"Bunyi itu lagi" gumam kyuhyun, sejak pagi ia mendengar bunyi itu dan membuat tanah selalu bergetar. Kalian tahu kenapa Kyuhyun bangun pagi-pagi sekali? Yup, dia terbangun karena suara itu. Padahal menurut Kyuhyun, paginya itu puku sebelas. Padahal itu sudah siang-_-

Saat Kyuhyun ingin berbelok kearah kanan, ia melihat pria berambut coklat sedang fokus bermain dengan benda persegi panjang sambil sesekali bibirnya menggerutu. Kyuhyun belum pernah melihat pria itu disini, karena Kyuhyun hampir mengenal semua warga kota pantai. Karena penasaran apa yang dipegang oleh pria berambut coklat itu, Kyuhyun mendekatinya. Ia melupakan tujuan pertamanya menuju kedai ice cream Kim Ahjussi.

RAWRRRR

Suara itu muncul lagi dan membuat tanah bergetar, tiba-tiba sebuah bongkahan batu yang lumayan besar jatuh dari atas karena getaran tanah dan hampir menimpa pria berambut coklat yang masih fokus pada benda persegi panjang itu. Kyuhyun yang melihat batu itu jatuh langsung berlari dan mendorong pria berambut coklat itu.

Pria berambut coklat itu terkejut saat melihat batu besar menghantam gelembung tebal berwarna pink. Matanya membulat dengan mulut yang terbuka. Benda persegi panjang yang ia mainkan barusan tidak selamat karena tertimpa batu benda itu hancur berkeping-keping. Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan membantu namja berambut coklat itu berdiri.

"Ba..bagaimana k…ka..kau bisa membuat ini?" Tanya pria itu sambil memegang gelembung berawarna pink transparan. Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari itu langsung melihat kesekeliling mereka.

Benar bagaimana caranya ia bisa membuat gelembung ini, bahkan ia dan pria berambut coklat itu berada didalam gelembung berwarna pink ini.

"A..aku tidak tahu" jawab Kyuhyun jujur lalu memegang permata yang ada di perutnya. Pria berambut coklat itu pun menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang ditatap merasa canggung dan memainkan tangannya.

"Gomawo, kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Kalau kau tidak ada mungkin aku sudah mati" ucapnya sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum canggung.

"Ah iya aku hampir lupa. Namaku Changmin, Shim Changmin. Namamu siapa?" Tanya pria berambut coklat yang diketahui bernama Changmin.

Kyuhyun melihat kearah tangan Changmin, lalu ia memperhatikan Changmin dari atas sampai bawah. 'Pria berambut coklat bernama Changmn ini tingginya melebih rata-rata, apa yang dia makan?' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Hello, haii.." ucap Changmin sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tersadar langsung mengerjapkan matanya imut dan menjabat tangan Changmin. "Oh, namaku Kyuhyun" jawabnya.

"Ah kau imut sekaliii" ucap Changmin hiperbola sambil mencubit pipi chubby milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menepis tangan Changmin kasar, ia tidak suka dibilang imut.

"Aku tidak imut" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kau memang imut" ucap Changmin ngotot. Kyuhyun hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas. "Bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Changmin.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang membuat gelembung ini kan dirimu. Seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan kita dari gelembung ini." ujar Changmin. 'Benar juga kenapa aku jadi bodoh' batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya" ucap Kyuhyun polos yang membuat Changmin gemas melihat gadis cantik berambut ikal ini.

"Hahh, lalu bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini? Kita akan mati kelaparan!" ucap Changmin panic sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Oh ayolah, kita baru terjebak selama lima belas menit. Tidak mungkin kita akan mati kelaparan" ujar Kyuhyun malas.

"Tapi aku sudah lapar" ucap Changmin sambil menampilkan puppy eyes yang menurut Kyuhyun gagal.

"Ck, lebih baik kita minta bantuan pada Gems saja" usul Kyuhyun. "Gems?" Tanya Changmin. "Nanti aku jelaskan, sekarang bantu aku mendorong gelembung ini menuju kuil Kristal" perintah Kyuhyun, Changmin mengangguk dan mereka mulai mendorong gelembung pink itu.

Sesampainya mereka didepan kuil mereka beristirahat sebentar, cukup melelahkan memang mendorong gelembung diatas pasir. Karena bobotnya akan menjadi berat dan sekarang sepertinya mereka harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaga mereka lagi untuk mendorong gelembung itu menaiki tanjakan menuju kuil.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin akhirnya mencoba mendorong gelembung itu melewati tanjakan yang cukup curam. Tapi saat hampir berhasil gelembung itu malah menggelinding kebawah dan mereka berdua terjatuh didalam gelembung.

"Hahh, aku menyerah!" ucap Changmin sambil menghela nafas kasar. "Ya sudah kita panggil saja dari sini" usul Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin! Heechul! Kibum! Bisakah kalian keluar dan bantu kami!" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya, Changmin reflex menutup kupingnya. Tapi tidak ada respon dari dalam kuil. Percuma saja nona Cho, kau berteriak sampai suaramu habis juga tidak akan terdengar oleh mereka, gelembung yang kau buat itu kedap suara.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak ada didalam, lebih baik kita cari orang lain saja" ucul Changmin kali ini.

"Yasudah, ayo dorong lagi" Kyuhyun mengiyakan dan mereka mulai mendorong gelembungnya lagi menuju pusat kota pantai.

.

.

.

Mereka berhenti di depan toko pizza, disana Kyuhyun melihat Amber dan Henry sedang memindahkan kotak-kotak yang berisi adonan untuk membuat pizza ke dalam toko. Kyuhyun dan Changmin mendorong gelembungnya lagi, Amber yang melihat itu menghampiri mereka dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah gelembung.

"Kyuhyun?" Amber mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan didalam?" Tanya Amber sambil mengetuk gelembung berwarna pink itu dengan wajah bodoh.

Karena gelembung yang Kyuhyun buat kedap suara, jadi suara Amber tentu saja tidak terdengar Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Changmin yang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Amber mendekat ke Kyuhyun dan membisikan sesuat "Dia sudah gila ya?" bisik Changmin.

"Kau yang gila" Kyuhyun mendorong Changmin pelan agar menjauh darinya, lalu ia mendekat ke dinding gelembung dan membuat embun tipis lalu menuliskan sesuatu dengan huruf terbalik 'Bisakah kau mengeluarkan kami dari sini?' begitu kira-kira tulisannya

Amber membacanya, setelahnya gadis tomboy itu menganggukan kepalanya dan masuk kedalam toko. Beberapa menit kemudian Amber datang dengan Henry dengan membawa palu dan gergaji.

"Bertahanlah Noona" ucap Henry sambil menggergaji gelembung Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Amber, ia menghantam gelembung itu dengan palu.

Hampir sepuluh menit mereka melakukan itu, tapi tetap saja gelembung itu tidak mau hancur. Henry pun menyerah dan duduk dibangku depan toko mereka. Sedangkan Amber masih berusaha dengan palunya.

Changmin mulai panik saat melihat Henry menyerah, sungguh ia sebenarnya takut akan tempat sempit. Tangan Changmin mulai bergetar dan keringat mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya, Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu menepuk pundak Changmin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Kita harus keluar dari sini!" racau Changmin, tangan dan kakinya bergetar hebat. Kyuhyun mencoba menengkan Changmin dengan cara menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dan mengatakan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Lama kelamaan Changmin akhirnya mulai tenang kembali

Amber akhirnya ikut duduk disamping Henry, tangannya pegal sekali. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia harus mencari cara lain.

"Kau sudah mendingan? Kalau sudah ayo dorong lagi, aku tahu bagaimana caranya meletuskan gelembung ini" ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk dan mereka mulai mendorong gelembung lagi.

Mereka mendorong gelembungnya sampai di satu-satunya taman bermain di kota pantai yang tidak terlalu ramai saat itu, mereka masih terus mendorong gelembungnya sampai ke depan bianglala. Kyuhyun bilang ia mempunyai ide yang bagus, makanya Changmin iyakan saja.

Setelah Changmin tahu ide Kyuhyun, ia berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. "Aku tidak mau, astaga. Ini sama saja mempercepat kematianku!" teriaknya sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Bagaimana ia tidak stress, ide Kyuhyun sangat tidak masuk akal dan juga membahayakan nyawa mereka. Kyuhyun bilang kalau gelembung mereka diletakan diatas bianglala dan terjatuh maka gelembungnya akan pecah dan mereka akan bebas. Saat gelembung mereka sudah diatas bianglala dibantu oleh Park Ahjussi Changmin malah seperti ini.

"Tenang, ini akan berhasil" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba sabar menghadapi sikap Changmin yang seperti orang gila.

"Tenang? Katamu tenang? Mana bisa aku tenang Kyuhyun! Aku memikirkan kematianku yang sudah diujung mata, aku belum sempat memakan makanan kesukaanku untuk terakhir kalinya!" racau Changmin, Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Apa yang ada diotak pria ini hanya makanan? Pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan Changmin, bianglala mulai memutar. Sedikit lagi mereka akan jatuh, Changmin berdoa sambil memejamkan matanya. Changmin berdoa agar ia dimasukan ke surga dan diberikan makanan yang banyak oleh para bidadari cantik saat dia mati nanti(?)

Biangalala itu terus memutar sampai akhirnya gelembung mereka jatuh ke bawah dengan cukup cepat. Changmin merasakan tubuhnya sedikit melayang, memejamkan matanya dengan erat sedangkan Kyuhyun memegang tangannya dengan erat. Benar kata Changmin, mereka akan mati.

Tapi bukannya gelembung itu pecah malah terpantul tinggi dan jatuh ke dasar laut. Changmin membuka matanya. "Apakah kita sudah disurga?" Tanya Changmin sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Tidak bodoh, kita masih hidup dan sekarang kita berada didasar laut" ucap Kyuhyun sarkasme.

"Di.. dasar laut?" Tanya Changmin lagi. Lalu ia mulai berteriak lagi seperti orang gila, "Bagaimana ini, kita didasar laut. Astaga aku tidak bisa bernafas!" ucap Changmin panik. Changmin memegang dadanya dan mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hei, tenanglah. Kau bisa bernafas disini. Aduh merepotkan sekali, Min tenanglah" ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan Changmin lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Sendari tadi kau menyuruhku untuk tenang. Kalau orang lain dalam keadaan seperti ini juga mereka tidak bisa tenang!" bentak Changmin, mukanya memerah menahan emosi.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku hanya berniat menolongmu tapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa membuat gelembung sialan ini" ucap Kyuhyun semakin menunduk, ia mengigit bibirnya menahan tangis.

Changmin yang melihat itu merasa bersalah dan memeluk Kyuhyun. "Hah maafkan aku sudah membentakmu ya" ucap Changmin sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

RAWRRR

Tanah didasar laut yang sekarang mereka pijak bergetar, Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Changmin dam melihat kesekeliling mereka. "A..apa itu barusan?" Tanya Changmin. "Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas suara itu sudah ada sejak pagi" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kyu… a..apa i..it..itu di..belakangmu" tunjuk Changmin kearah belakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan matanya membulat ketika melihat makhluk dengan mulut yang lebar dengan kumis yang seperti cacing dipinggiran mulutnya, panjangnya kira-kira hampir dua meter dan tubuhnya berwarna transparan.

"DORONG!" seru Kyuhyun panik, Changmin dan Kyuhyun langsung mendorong gelembung mereka secepat mungkin tapi gerakan makhluk bertubuh transparan itu lebih cepat. Makluk aneh itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar menampilkan gigi tajam yang banyak dan hendak mengigit gelembung Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Reflex mereka mendorong gelembung itu semakin cepat dengan sesekali melihat kearah belakang dan tidak menyadari didepan mereka terdapat jurang laut yang cukup dalam.

"STOP!" teriak Changmin sambil mendorong gelembung pink berlawanan arah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aish, kenapa berhenti kau tidak lihat makhluk menjijikan itu semakin mendekat!" sentak Kyuhyun kesal, dia benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Di depan kita ada jurang, kau ingin jatuh kedalamnya hah?" Changmin memutar kepala Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik, ia sampai tidak sadar mengigit tangannya sendiri.

"Dorong ke kan.." Sebelum Changmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, makhluk bertubuh transparan itu mengigit gelembung mereka. Tubuh mereka berdua tersentak karena gelembungnya terangkat oleh makhluk menjijikan itu. Di lemparnya gelembung Kyuhyun dan Changmin hingga terpental dan jatuh ke dalam jurang, untungnya mereka mendarat tidak terlalu dalam.

"Hahh" Mereka menghela nafas lega, makhluk itu pun pergi menjauh karena tidak berhasil menghancurkan gelembung milik Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Syukurlah kita tidak apa-apa" ucap Changmin sambil mengelus dadanya.

POOF

Gelembung milik Kyuhyun pecah, Kyuhyun melihat kearah Changmin sambil menunjuk keatas. Seakan mengerti, Changmin menganggukan kepalanya dan berenang keatas disusul dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka berenang hingga mencapai daratan.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya setibanya didaratan. Setelahnya mereka terdiam. "Kita.. selamat" ucap Changmin tak percaya. Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dan memekik kegirangan karena mereka berhasil keluar dari gelembung pink milik Kyuhyun.

Changmin yang melihat itu juga berdiri dan memegang tangan Kyuhyun sambil berteriak-teriak bak orang gila. Sekarang mereka berputar-putar seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain.

RAWRRR

Tanah kembali bergetar, mereka yang sedang berputar-putar berhenti dan melihat kearah laut. Makhluk itu menuju kearah mereka, mereka berdua langsung berlari menjauh tapi makhluk yang seperti belut itu terus mengejar mereka. Kyuhyun pun mempunyai ide.

"Changmin! Aku punya ide. Kau berlarilah keantara batuan besar itu dan bersembunyi, aku akan memancing makhluk itu." Teriak Kyuhyun sambil terus berlari.

"Kau serius?" balas Changmin, dia sedikit khawatir dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah cepat kau berlindung!" Kyuhyun mendorong Changmin menjauh darinya, Changmin yang tadinya tidak mau meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa menurut.

Kyuhyun terus berlari dari kejaran makhluk itu, ia berlari menuju jembatan kayu yang tidak terlalu jauh. Kyuhyun berlari zigzag dibawah jembatan kayu itu dan makhluk yang seperti belut raksasa itu mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Changmin yang melihat itu mengigit jarinya. Sungguh yang dilakukan Kyuhyun itu gila hingga jatungnya hampir mau copot. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun hampir tergigit oleh makhluk itu, untung saja gerakan Kyuhyun lincah.

Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun berlari keluar dan berdiri tak jauh dari jembatan kayu itu sambil menetralkan nafasnya. Makhluk belut bergigi tajam yang melihat mangsanya berhasil kabur mencoba mengejarnya tapi sayang tubuhnya terikat di tiang-tiang jembatan kayu. Makhluk itu terus mencoba mengejar Kyuhyun.

Changmin yang melihat itu langsung berlari mendekati Kyuhyun dan berdiri disebelah Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya jembatan itu roboh dan mengenai makhluk menjijikan itu dan poof! Makhluk itu hilang dan meninggalkan sebuah permata berwarna kuning. Kyuhyun memang sudah menduga bahwa makhluk itu adalah salah satu Gem yang berbentuk monster. Kyuhyun akan memberikan permata kuning itu pada para Gems nanti.

Kyuhyun yang melihat permata itu mengambilnya dan menyimpannya disaku celananya. Changmin menghela nafasnya lega saat makhluk itu hilang. Tapi sedetik kemudian keningnya mengkerut.

Changmin lalu mendekati Kyuhyun dan bertanya. "Kemana makhluk itu pergi?"

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang terjadi?" belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Sungmin, Kibum dan Heechul datang dan berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ah, Sungmin, Kibum, Heechul!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil melambailkan tangannya.

"Woaa, lelaki tampan ini siapa Kyu? Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya Heechul dengan nada menggoda Kyuhyun sambil menyenggol tangan gadis berpipi chubby itu.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Heechul mendecak sebal sedangkan Changmin hanya tersenyum bodoh. Kibum yang juga ada disana menatap Changmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tentunya Changmin tidak tahu kalau Kibum melihatnya. Ingat Kibum memakai kacamata berlensa gelap.

"Bukan bodoh! Dia bukan kekasihku. Aku tak sudi memiliki kekasih idiot seperti dia" hardik Kyuhyun, Changmin yang tidak terima dibilang idiot melotot kearah Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak takut dengan pelototan Changmin.

"Kalau dia bukan kekasihmu, lalu apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Dan mengapa jembatan itu hancur?" Tanya lelaki manis berambut pink peach.

"Ceritanya panjang Sungmin, nanti saja ku ceritakan saat dikuil. Aku ingin mandi, tubuhku bau amis ikan" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium wangi tubuhnya.

"Ah pantas saja aku mencium bau amis daritadi" ucap Heechul sambil menutup hidungnya. "Ish" dengus Kyuhyun.

"Hei sudahlah, kalian ini kalau bertemu selalu bertengkar. Membuat kepalaku berdenyut saja" ucap Sungmin melerai Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Kibum membalikan badannya dan berjalan kembali menuju kuil. Ia malas berada diantara mereka.

"Kibum tunggu!" panggil Kyuhyun. Kibum berhenti dan membalikan badannya. "Ini" Kyuhyun memberikan permata berwarna kuning itu kepada Kibum.

Kibum mengambilnya dan meletakannya didalam gelembung merah miliknya lalu menekannya dan gelembung beserta isinya menghilang.

"Aku mendapatkannya saat.." belum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kibum menyela. "Aku sudah tahu kau mendapatkannya darimana dan benar kata Heechul, tubuhmu bau amis seperti ikan. Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali dan membersihkan tubuhmu" ucap Kibum dingin dan berlalu begitu saja.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tidak tersinggung apa yang dikatakan Kibum tadi, itu memang benar tubuhnya bau amis. Tapi ia melihat ada yang aneh pada Kibum, tidak biasanya Kibum berbicara seperti itu. Walaupun Kibum memang orang yang dingin dan kaku tapi ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan Kyuhyun sedingin itu.

"Kyuhyun! Kau berhutang cerita padaku kemana monster itu pergi" Changmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak dan menggeplak(?) kepala Changmin.

"Kau membuatku kaget Chang!" sembur Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan Changmin menuju kuil. "Yak! Tunggu aku, aku sekalian ingin menumpang mandi Kyuhyun, Yak!" Teriak Changmin lalu mengejar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya melongo. "Teman Kyuhyun itu sangat ajaib sekali" ucapnya pada Heechul.

"Dia tampan tapi benar apa kata Kyuhyun, dia idiot. Aku melihat mereka bertiga seperti melihat drama yang ku tonton ditelevisi" ucap Heechul. Sungmin dan Heechul pun menyusul jejak dua bocah ajaib menurut mereka.

TBC

Waaa akhirnya chap 3 selesai juga, Changmin nyebelin ya(?) kkkk #ditabokCassiopeia(?)

Jangan lupa setelah membaca berilah review yaaaa~

 **Emon el : Kyuhyun kan anak ajaib(?) Kyuhyun gamau nyeritain sih, dia malu katanya kkkk.**

 **Dwi-yomi : iya Youngwoon itu manusia, sedangkan Leeteuk murni gem. Mereka menikah dan punya anak, anaknya Kyuhyun. Yup! Jadi Kyuhyun ga murni gem, dia setengah manusia dan setengahnya lagi gem. Permatanya itu tertanam ditubuh.**

 **Cuttiekyu94 : nggak, mereka ga tambah tua karena mereka gem murni. Jadi segitu-segitu aja.**

 **Jihyunelf : yup benar! Kkkk, ngga kok dia sayang sama semunya.**

 **Fesya : hehe makasih yaa, pantengin aja terus okee.**

 **07 : makasih, pantengin terus yaa.**

See you next chap!


	4. Chapter 4 : Giant Woman

Seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan baju yang melekat sempurna ditubuh atletisnya berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Beberapa kali pria tampan itu menabrak orang-orang yang sedang sibuk berlalu-lalang disebuah pesawat yang sangat besar.

Pria itu lalu berbelok ke lorong kanan. Lorong itu begitu sepi dan gelap dari lorong-lorong yang lain. Ia berhenti didepan pintu raksasa yang dijaga oleh dua orang berambut warna satin, di masing-masing tangannya mereka memegang sebuah shotgun berwarna sama seperti rambut mereka.

Setelah pria tampan itu meminta izin kepada penjaga, akhirnya pejaga itu memperbolehkan pria tampan itu masuk. Pria tampan berambut biru zircon itu masuk keruangan yang gelap dan hanya ada cahaya ditengah menyinari sebuah kursi yang besar lalu ia berjalan menuju seorang pria yang sedang duduk dikursi tersebut.

Pria tampan itu lalu menundukan badannya memberi hormat kepada pemimpinnya yang agung. "Pemimpinku yang Agung, ada apa hamba dipanggil kemari oleh anda?" Tanya pria tampan itu setelah selesai member hormatnya.

"Zircon kesayanganku" ucap pria berambut putih itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri pria tampan yang disebut Zircon.

"Aku memanggilmu kemari untuk memberikan misi pertamamu, setelah Appa-mu sakit-sakitan karena permata yang ia miliki mulai melemah. Aku menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dan menyuruhmu untuk menggantikannya." Ucap pria berambut putih itu sambil mengelus permata berwarna hitam pekat didagunya.

Zircon, pria tampan itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Semua yang dikatakan pria berambut putih itu benar adanya.

"Misi pertamamu adalah hancurkan bawahan Leeteuk yang ada diplanet bumi dan kalau perlu kau hancurkan planet yang mereka tempati beserta isinya" lanjut pria berambut putih itu menyeringai.

"Baiklah tuan Black Onyx yang Agung" ucap Zircon sambil menundukan badannya memberi hormat lagi.

Ia pun hendak keluar dari ruangan gelap itu tapi sebuah suara mengintrupsinya untuk berhenti.

"Zircon, lusa kau akan pergi ke bumi dan menetap disana. Kita akan bermain-main sedikit dengan 'mereka'" ucap pria berambut putih yang diketahui bernama Black Onyx.

"Oh ya, jangang lupa kau pergi ke ruangan Fuchsia. Ia yang akan mengurus semua kepindahanmu ke bumi." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Baik tuan" ucap Zircon berlalu keluar dari ruangan gelap itu.

.

.

.

 **Guixiano Present**

.

.

.

 **Title : Sworn To The Gems**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Kibum, Super Junior (cast yang lain akan muncul sengiring jalannya cerita)**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Genderswitch, Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan dan Orang Tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

 **Warning : Typos, OOC, kalau tidak tertarik silahkan ditutup! Review sangat saya butuhkan bagi yang membaca**

 **Summary :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun gadis cantik berambut ikal berwarna coklat, mata bulat bak boneka dan bibir merah muda alami yang menggoda. Dilihat dari fisiknya memang seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tapi jangan salah, ia juga bagian dari Gems. Kyuhyun tahu itu dan ia harus melindungi bumi dari serangan para Gems dan monster-monster jahat yang ada dibumi maupun diluar angkasa.**

 **AN :**

 **Saya membuat fic ini terinspirasi dari film yang digarap oleh Carton Network 'Steven Universe'. Ini fic pertama saya hehe jadi saya masih pemula untuk membuat sebuah fic dan saya harap fic saya bisa diterima oleh readers semua. Dan cerita ini murni yang ada diotak saya, kalaupun ada adegan yang sama dengan di film kartunnya saya hanya mengambilnya sedikit.**

.

.

.

 **Guixiano**

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Heechul kini tengah menodong Kyuhyun menceritakan semua yang terjadi saat ia bersama dengan Changmin, pria tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata. Sedangkan Changmin memilih duduk di samping Kibum yang sedang membaca buku sambil meminum segelas susu ditangan kanannya. Sepertinya pria tampan yang datar itu mulai menyukai susu coklat sama seperti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang ingin segera mandi sekarang ditahan oleh Sungmin dan Heechul, mereka berdua tidak mau melepaskan Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya. Kibum menengahi tingkah idiot mereka dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk cepat-cepat mandi.

"Hentikan tingkah idiot kalian! Biarkan Kyuhyun mandi dulu nanti setelah selesai ia juga akan menjelaskannya pada kalian" sentak Kibum.

Sontak Sungmin dan Heechul menghentikan tingkah mereka dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mandi. Mereka berdua bukannya duduk didekat Kibum dan Changmin malah berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi dengan tampang yang idiot.

Changmin yang notabenya anak hyperaktif dan cerewet itu penasaran apa yang sedang dibaca Kibum, ia menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Kibum dan melongokkan kepalanya kebuku yang sedang dibaca Kibum.

Kibum merasa terganggu karena kepala Changmin menghalangi bukunya. "Jauhkan kepalamu dari buku-ku atau kupatahkan lehermu" ucap Kibum dingin.

Changmin yang mendengar kata-kata Kibum hanya memberikan cengiran bodohnya dan Kibum kembali pada bukunya. Kibum kembali meminum susunya sampai setengah dan meletakannya dimeja yang ada disampingnya.

"Kau juga suka susu coklat? Wah sama sepertiku" ucap Changmin sambil memperhatikan Kibum. Kibum tidak menghiraukan Changmin dan masih fokus membaca buku tebalnya.

"Tapi aku tidak hanya menyukai rasa coklat, aku menyukai strawberry, vanilla, bluebe.." belum Changmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kibum mengubah tangan kanannya menjadi sarung tinju berwarna merah miliknya.

"Aku tidak tanya dan bisakah kau tutup mulut mu? Atau kau ingin aku yang menutup mulutmu?" ucap Kibum sadis sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya.

Changmin yang melihat itu segera menutup mulutnya dan menggerakkan tanganya kearah bibirnya seperti sedang menutup sleting tas. Lalu jari-jarinya diangkat dan membentuk 'OK'.

Changmin masih setia memperhatikan Kibum, menurutnya Kibum itu orang yang keren. Kibum pun mengubah tangannya kembali menjadi semula dan mengambil gelasnya lagi lalu meminumnya sampai habis untuk menetralkan kekesalannya terhadap Changmin.

Changmin yang tidak tahan dalam kebisuan, mulai mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. "Woahh, kau bisa sulap ya?" Tanya Changmin girang dengan suara yang agak keras.

Belum sepenuhnya kekesalan Kibum reda, Changmin malah semakin membuatnya kesal dan tak sadar tangan kananya meremukan gelas yang tadi ia pakai untuk meminum susu sampai pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Kibum menunduk menetralkan emosinya.

Changmin terdiam melihat Kibum menunduk, lalu ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari menuju kearah kamar mandi. 'Sabar Kibum Sabar' ucap Kibum dalam hati.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit rambut panjangnya dan melenggang menuju ruang tv dan meninggalkan Heechul dan Sungmin didepan kamar mandi. Changmin berlari kearah kamar mandi dan menabrak Kyuhyun hingga gadis itu jatuh, Heechul yang tidak jauh disitu menertawakan Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras sedangkan Sungmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"YAK! KAU INI KENAPA JALAN TIDAK PAKAI MATA HAH?" bentak Kyuhyun kesal, tadi Changmin dibentak Kibum dan sekarang dia dibentak Kyuhyun. Apes sekali nasibnya.

"Ah, kyu..kyuhyun. Maafkan aku, aku tidak melihat kau ada disitu. Hei! Apa kau punya baju yang pas denganku? Kalau ada aku minjam nde" ucap Changmin pada Sungmin buru-buru masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya melongo melihat tingkah Changmin.

"YAK SHIM CHANGMIN! DASAR KAU IDIOT ^#!$^" maki Kyuhyun sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi. Sungmin menghentikan aksi anarkis Kyuhyun dan membantu gadis itu berdiri. Sedangkan Heechul masih tertawa nista.

"Sekarang jelaskan bagaimana kalian bisa bersama dan saat kami menemukan kalian keadaan kalian seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memukul kepala Heechul dengan 'sayang'. Yang dipukul hanya mengelus kepalanya sambil menggerutu.

"Nanti saja, moodku hancur gara-gara si idiot itu" ucap Kyuhyun berlalu sambil memegang pinggangnya.

"Aish anak ini" Sungmin mengusap wajahnya, Sungmin lalu berjalan menuju gudang. Dia masih memiliki hati yang baik dengan mencarikan baju bekas Youngwoon yang disimpannya dilemari yang berada digudang. Sedangkan Heechul menyusul Kyuhyun menuju ruang TV.

Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Kibum yang masih setia membaca buku tebalnya itu. Gadis itu duduk dengan pelan-pelan, Kibum melirik Kyuhyun dari balik kacamatanya dan kembali fokus pada bukunya. Heechul memilih duduk dibangku yang bersebrangan dengan Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Changmin dan Sungmin datang berdampingan, Sungmin memilih duduk disamping Heechul dan Changmin memilih duduk disingle sofa yang jauh dari Kibum. Ia masih takut jika Kibum marah, lebih baik ia duduk berjauhan dengan lelaki berwajah datar itu.

"Cha, sekarang jelaskan padaku kemana makhluk sialan yang hampir merenggut nyawaku itu pergi? Dan sebenarnya mereka siapamu?" Tanya Changmin menunjuk pada Sungmin dan Heechul, ingat ia masih takut dengan Kibum.

Kyuhyun yang moodnya masih berantakan karena Changmin mendengus sebal dan ia menceritakan semuanya tentang kejadian yang ia alami dengan Changmin dan kemana makhluk itu pergi.

"Makhluk yang seperti belut tadi itu adalah salah satu permata Kristal, makhluk itu memiliki permata berwarna kuning dengan jenis Citrine. So, kalau kita menghujam makhluk itu dengan keras maka ia akan menghilang menjadi asap dan kembali kebentuk semulanya, yaitu permata Kristal." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang kali lebar.

"Kalau permata Kristal itu tidak buru-buru diletakan dalam gelembung pelindung. Maka 'mereka' yang berubah menjadi permata akan berubah kembali menjadi wujudnya. Jadi mereka sama saja dengan kami, jika kami terluka maka cara satu-satunya adalah berubah menjadi permata Kristal yang ada ditubuh kami masing-masing." Lanjut Sungmin, permata berjenis Pearl miliknya yang berada dikeningnya mengeluarkan holographic projection agar Changmin lebih mudah memahaminya.

"Tujuannya agar memulihkan kekuatan dan kondisi kami, tapi jika permata kami retak kami akan sangat sulit untuk memulihkan kekuatan dan kondisi kami. Yang ada malah kami akan bersikap tidak sewajarnya. Lebih parah lagi jika permata kami hancur, kami akan menghilang dan tidak ada kemungkinan untuk kembali hidup" lanjut Sungmin.

Sedangkan pria berambut coklat itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Jadi kalian termasuk permata Kristal? Hanya saja bentuk fisik kalian seperti manusia" Tanya Changmin lagi.

Kali ini Heechul yang mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Whoa, pantas saja tadi dia bermain sulap! Dia memunculkan sebuah sarung tinju di tangan kanannya dan menghilangkannya" seru Changmin dengan wajah sumringah sambil menunjuk kea rah Kibum.

"Sulap? Apa itu?" Tanya Sungmin, alisnya mengkerut tidak mengerti.

"Itu bukan sulap, itu adalah kemampuan kami. Kami bisa men-summon dan meng-unsummon senjata kami melalui permata yang tertanam ditubuh kami masing-masing" Kibum yang notabenya lebih mengenal kehidupan manusia itu menjelaskan bahwa yang ia lakukan tadi bukanlah sulap.

"Oh begitu, lalu ini apa?" Tanya Changmin lagi sambil menunjuk holographic projection milik Sungmin.

"Ini namanya holographic projection. Selain men-summon senjata, permataku bisa membuat holographic projection, self-duplication dan psammokinesis" jelas Sungmin.

"Psam apa tadi?" Changmin menyipitkan matanya, ia tidak mengerti apa itu psam ah susah sekali namanya.

"Psammonkinesis" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Nah, itu apa?" Tanya Changmin lagi. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya malas, Changmin terlalu banyak bertanya menurutnya. Sedangkan Sungmin yang ditanya dengan senang hati menjawab semua pertanyaan Changmin.

"Psammonkinesis adalah memanipulasi sebagian kecil dari pasir untuk membuat sebuah patung yang bisa aku gerakan. Aku bisa mengontrol seberapa banyak pasir yang akan ku gunakan untuk membuat patung yang akan ku gerakan. Fungsinya hampir mirip dengan holographic projection ini." Jelas Sungmin sambil menunjuk holographic projectionnya.

"Itu semua hanya Sungmin yang bisa melakukannya. Karena masing-masing permata memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda, tapi ada beberapa kemampuan yang sama juga" ucap Heechul menimpali.

"Kau mengerti min?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memakan setoples kue kering yang ada dimeja.

Changmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Karena sudah hampir gelap, bolehkah aku menginap disini?" Changmin menatap keempat manusia ajaib didepannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak!" bantah Sungmin, Heechul dan Kibum kompak. "Tidak ada kamar lagi disini, sebaiknya kau pulang" ucap Sungmin.

"Tapi aku kan bisa tidur dengan Kyuhyun?" jelas Changmin sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung melayangkan pukulan dikepala Changmin. "Dalam mimpimu" ucapnya dengan nada sedatar mungkin.

Changmin hanya meringis dan memamerkan senyum bodohnya. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Tapi bolehkah aku bermain kesini lagi seterusnya?"

"Tentu, aku senang Kyuhyun mempunyai teman" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Eomma pasti sudah mengkhawatirkanku, lagipula aku juga sudah lapar. Terima kasih pinjaman bajunya, nanti akan aku kembalikan." Changmin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar lalu ia kembali lagi.

"Aku lupa menanyakan nama kalian hehe" ucap Changmin tersenyum bodoh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ish, kau ini. Wanita berambut ungu disana bernama Heechul, pria berambut pink peach itu Sungmin dan si datar menyebalkan ini Kibum. Kau sudah tahukan? Sekarang sebaiknya kau pergi hush hush" Kyuhyun mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Salam kenal, aku pulang dulu annyeong" Changmin akhirnya keluar dari kuil dan pulang menuju rumahnya.

"Kyuhyun temanmu ajaib sekali" ucap Sungmin sekali lagi. "Dia bukan temanku Sungmin!" bantah Kyuhyun masih memakan kue kering yang tinggal setengah.

Heechul pindah dan duduk diantara Kibum dan Kyuhyun, lalu merebut toples yang Kyuhyun pegang dan memakan kue keringnya. "Tapi kalian seperti sudah lama mengenal, kalian terlihat akrab" ucap Heechul sambil mengunyah kuenya.

"Terserah kalian saja" ucap Kyuhyun tak peduli dan mengambil toplesnya lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca sangat bersahabat, matahari mulai merangkak naik menyinari bumi. Terlihat Kibum sedang duduk di counter sambil meminum susu coklatnya dan memperhatian seorang gadis berambut ikal yang sedang memasak sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya Kibum kecanduan akan susu coklat.

Kali keduanya Kyuhyun, gadis berambut ikal itu bangun pagi. Dia mengadu lapar dan terpaksa membuat sarapan sendiri. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun membuat sarapan, hampir seluruh dapur kotor dibuatnya. Padahal yang ia buat hanyalah roti isi.

Kibum sekali lagi meminum susu coklatnya dan menegguknya sampai habis lalu meletakkan gelas kotor itu dibak cuci piring. Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membantu membuatkan sarapan.

"Hanya membuat roti isi saja tidak becus" ucap Kibum berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya meringis malu.

Kibum mengambil roti baru lalu memasukan daging dan kawan-kawannya kedalam roti. Pria tampan itu menjelaskan bagaimana cara membuat roti isi pada Kyuhyun. Gadis itu memperhatikan dengan seksama. Kibum memberikan roti isi itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu mengambilnya dan duduk dicounter lalu memakan roti isi itu dengan pelan.

Sungmin dan Heechul lalu ikut berkumpul dengan Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Heechul dengan enaknya menyambar roti isi Kyuhyun dan memakannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sebal.

"Sungmin, bisakah kau dan Heechul mengambil heaven beetle di puncak Sky Spire?" Tanya Kibum pada Sungmin yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa harus melakukannya dengan wanita cerewet ini?" Tanya Sungmin balik. Pria berambut pink peach itu memang selalu menolak melakukan misi berdua saja dengan Heechul, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Ck, aku juga tidak mau denganmu tuan sok pintar" cibir Heechul.

"Tidak, kalian harus pergi bersama. Ajaklah Kyuhyun bersama kalian jika kalian tidak mau berdua saja. Aku akan pergi sendiri mencari earth beetle" ucap Kibum.

"Kenapa kau pergi sendiri?" Tanya Heechul, ia masih mengunyah roti isinya.

"Kalian tidak mungkin masuk kedalam perut bumi dan berenang didalam danau lava, karena hanya aku yang bisa berenang didalam danau lava" ucap Kibum lagi. Tangannya lalu mengusap kacamatanya dan seketika kacamata berlensa gelap miliknya berubah menjadi kacamata renang.

"Kalian lebih baik mencari heaven beetle yang berada di puncak Sky Spire, itu lebih aman" lanjut Kibum lagi.

"Ini akan sangat membosankan" ucap Heechul sambil menghela nafas.

"Heaven beetle dan earth beetle? Apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah menghabiskan roti isinya, ia berjalan kearah kulkas dan mengambil minum lalu meminumnya sampai habis.

"Heaven beetle dan earth beetle adalah salah satu Gems yang rusak. Sama seperti monster belut kemarin yang kau lawan dengan Changmin" jelas Sungmin. "Kau tahu kan kenapa kita mengumpulkan Gems yang rusak?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Karena Gems yang rusak itu tidak bersahabat dan membahayakan. Mereka termasuk Gems yang gagal kan?" jawab Kyuhyun. Kibum mengangguk mewakili Sungmin.

"Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang, aku tidak mau melewatkan acara TVku sore nanti" ucap Heechul dan bergegas menaiki Warp Pad. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lalu menyusul Heechul.

"Kyuhyun, jaga dan awasi mereka berdua agar tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh" ucap Kibum member amanat kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ayayay captain!" seru Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Heechul hanya cemberut. Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya lalu Warp Pad itu bersinar dan mereka pun menghilang.

Kibum lalu menyusul jejak mereka, ia berdiri diatas Warp Pad lalu pria itu menghilang dan sampai ditempat tujuan yang berbeda dengan tiga kawannya tadi.

.

.

.

Sungmin, Heechul dan Kyuhyun tiba di kuil Sky Spire. Kyuhyun melihat kearah utara tepat dimana kuil itu berada. Matanya bersinar takjub akan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Terlihat sejuk dan asri, ia kan sangat menikmati misinya kali ini.

"Whoaa, apa itu kuil Sky Spire? Kumbang itu tinggal disana?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih takjub dengan pemandangan disekitar kuil.

"Yup" Sungmin menjawab dan berdiri didepan Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"Kumbang itu berada dipuncak kuil, kita akan berjalan kesana. Kita akan menaiki beribu anak tangga. Jadi siapkan energi kalian" ucap Sungmin lagi.

"…beribu anak tangga?" Tanya Kyuhyun senyum yang sendari tadi mengembang itu berubah. Gadis itu cemberut. "Apa kalian tidak bisa terbang tau semacamnya? Itu akan sangat mudah dan tidak menguras energi terlalu banyak" usul Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya kita bisa berubah menjadi Opal. Tapi itu tidak perlu" ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

"Opal? Apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sungmin. "Opal adalah pembauran antara aku dan Sungmin. Opal itu sosok wanita raksasa. Pembauran seperti itu biasannya disebut Fusion" jelas Heechul, ia berjalan mundur sambil menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

"Perhatikan jalanmu Heechul" tegus Sungmin, Heechul hanya mendelik dan menghiraukan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Lalu matanya berbinar menatap Sungmin dan Heechul bergantian.

"Apa? Kalau kau menyuruhku untuk berbaur dengan pria kutu buku ini, aku tidak mau" tolak Heechul mentah-mentah.

"Kau pikir aku mau berbaur dengan wanita cerewet sepertimu?" sentak Sungmin sambil mendengus.

"Aish kalian bisakah berhenti bertengkar? Jika kalian berbaur dan berubah menjadi Opal, kita akan sampai diatas dengan cepat. Kaki ku sudah mulai lelah" Kyuhyuh memelas sambil memberikan puppy eyesnya yang biasanya mampu pada Sungmin dan tidak mampu pada Heechul.

"TIDAK" tolak mereka berdua kompak, Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban mereka kembali cemberut dan menggerutu.

Mereka mulai menaiki tangga, Kyuhyun masih memajukan bibirnya dan masih terdengar gerutuan-gerutuan kecil dibibir merahnya. Mereka baru sampai didataran pertama, tiba-tiba semak-semak yang mereka lewati bergerak. Heechul dan Sungmin buru-buru mengeluarkan senjata mereka dan berdiri didepan Kyuhyun, melindungi gadis itu. Tapi ternyata yang muncul dari semak-semak itu hanya sebuah domba gunung yang sedang memakan rumput.

"Oh astaga, lihatlah domba itu bisa saja membuatku celaka! Cepat kalian berubah menjadi Opal dan lindungi diriku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang dibuat sepanik mungkin.

"Ck, itu hanya domba gunung biasa Kyuhyun. Kami berbaur hanya saat pada keadaan genting saja" jelas Sungmin sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

Heechul meng-unsummon Whip-cambuk-nya lalu mendekat dan mencoba mengusir domba itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya, bukannya domba itu pergi malah menggit tangannya. Heechul melepaskan tangannya dan hendak menendang domba itu, tapi domba itu sudah pergi sebelum Heechul tendang. Sungmin yang melihat itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Heechul mendengus lalu memajukan mulutnya..

"Aish padahal aku ingin melihat Opal, selama ini kan aku tidak pernah melihat kau, Heechul ataupun Kibum berbaur menjadi satu dan menjadi Gems baru" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang ia buat semenyedihkan mungkin(?)

Kyuhyun lalu berlalu menaiki tangga kembali meninggalkan Heechul dan Sungmin yang terdia melihat kepergian Kyuhyun, lalu mereka menyusul Kyuhyun menaiki tangga.

Selama dijalan Heechul dan Sungmin selalu saja bertengkar, padahal yang mereka ributkan hanyalah hal sepele. Kyuhyun sudah berkali-kali menghentikan pertengkaran konyol mereka tapi setelah mereka berhenti bertengkar, mereka memulai lagi. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mendiamkan dan menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan nada jutek dan cara itu berhasil membuat mereka berhenti bertengkar dan diam.

Mereka sampai dibeberapa tanah yang mengambang seperti jembatan. Mereka harus melewati itu untuk memasuki kuil Sky Spire. Kyuhyun yang masih mendiamkan mereka berdua hendak melompat ke tanah pertama yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tanah yang ia pijak sekarang, tapi dicegah oleh Sungmin.

"Tunggu Kyuhyun, kau tidak bisa melompat kesana. Itu terlalu jauh" cegah Sungmin menahan pundak Kyuhyun agar gadis itu tidak melompat.

"Kalau begitu kalian berbaurlah dan rentangkan tangan kalian menjadi jembatan agar aku bisa melewatinya, bagaimana?" ucap Kyuhyun, ia masih berharap pada Heechul dan Sungmin berbaur dan berubah menjadi Opal.

Sungmin melihat kearah Heechul. Heechul memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin datar lalu membuang pandangannya kearah lain. "Kita tidak membutuhkan Opal untuk menyebrang kesana" ucap Sungmin final.

"Tapi bisakah kalian berbaur? Aku mohon. Dengan kalian berbaur, hal ini akan menjadi lebih mudah" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada memohon kali ini wajahnya tidak dibuat-buat memelas.

"Kalau kau ingin mudah coba ini aja" Heechul mendekat kearah Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat gadis itu dan melemparnya ke tanah mengambang itu dan Kyuhyun mendarat tepat diatas tanah mengambang itu. Disusul dengan Heechul yang melompat mensejajarkan mereka. Sungmin yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya.

"Astaga, kau bodoh! Kau hampir membuat jantungku copot Heechul!" sentak Kyuhyun, sedangkan Heechul menggidikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Tapi itu ide yang bagus" ucap Kyuhyun lagi. "Heechul, kau hampir membuat Kyuhyun jatuh!" bentak Sungmin, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah Sungmin, buktinya aku tidak terjatuh kebawah" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin.

"Benar" timpal Heechul. "Lihat ini" Kyuhyun dan Heechul melompat-lompat diatas tanah mengambang itu membuat Sungmin menahan nafas melihat tingkah mereka. Tanah yang mereka buat untuk melompat bak anak kecil itu bergerak seperti trampoline. Astaga anak ini, ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

Saat Heechul melompat dan Kyuhyun belum siap, gadis itu memantul dan terjatuh kebawah. Heechul memekik kaget ia langsung menatap Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan Whip berekor tiga berwarna hitam yang dihiasi dengan permata berwarna ungu disetiap ekor cambuknya. Di ujung pegangan cambuk itu terdapat permata besar berbentuk seperti bintang lavender.

Heechul mengikatkan dirinya dengan cambuk miliknya dan memberikan pegangannya pada Sungmin. Wanita berambut ungu lavender itu lalu terjun dan menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin lalu menarik Whip milik Heechul dan mereka berdua ke atas tanah melayang tadi.

Kyuhyun bernapas lega saat dirasa ia masih hidup lalu gadis itu memandang Sungmin dan Heechul bergantian. "Kalian terlihat hebat saat bekerja sama, kenapa tidak seperti itu selamanya?" ujar Kyuhyun.

Heechul dan Sungmin saling pandang lalu mereka saling membelakangi. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah mereka. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai dipuncak kuil Sky Spire. Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya, ia lelah menaiki beribu anak tangga yang ada dikuil ini. Lalu duduk dan meluruskan kaki jenjangnya yang hanya terbalut celana pendek.

"Kaki ku rasanya mau patah" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memijat kakinya.

Kyuhyun lalu melihat kearah tengah, terdapat rumah kecil disana. Ia lalu bangkit dan mendekati rumah kecil itu.

"Hei, lihatlah! Ini lucu sekali" seru Kyuhyun sambil melihat kedalam rumah kecil itu. Didalamnya terdapat kasur kecil, TV dan masih banyak lagi yang berukuran kecil.

"Kumbang itu tinggal didalam sana, apakah kau melihat kumbang itu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil berjalan mendekat kearah gadis berpipi chubby itu.

"Dia tidak ada didalam" ucap Kyuhyun masih melihat kedalam rumah kecil milik heaven beetle.

"Sungguh?" Sungmin lalu melihat kedalam rumah kecil itu. "Tapi dimana kumbang itu? Kumbang itu seharusnya disini, tidak mungkin kumbang itu pergi" ujar Sungmin melihat kesekeliling puncak kuil.

"Kumbang itu pasti masih ada disekitar sini" ucap Sungmin bangkin dan mulai mencari kumbang itu.

"Mungkin kumbang itu sudah dimakan oleh hewan buas atau mungkin mati, atau lebih baik kita menunggunya disini saja" ucap Heechul yang menyeder dipintu kuil.

"Tidak, kau ini bodoh ya. Tidak mungkin ada binatang buas yang bisa mencapai puncak kuil Sky Spire. Jangan diam saja, lebih baik kau bantu aku mencari" sentak Sungmin menghampiri Heechul.

"Hei, berhenti mengantaiku bodoh tuan sok pintar. Apa yang ku ucapkan tadi mungkin ada benarnya!" bela Heechul, Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas melihat mereka bertengkar lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak ikut dalam misi ini mungkin akan sangat mudah Heechul!" bentak Sungmin.

"Yak! Memangnya aku mau melalukan misi hanya denganmu dan Kyuhyun saja? Dan berhentilah mengejekku dengan suara seperti bebek yang kau buat itu" bentak Heechul balik.

"Aku sudah tidak mengejekmu, lagipula aku tidak membuat suara bebek! Itu pasti kau" Sungmin benar-benar kesal saat ini.

"Itu kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau tuan sok pintar!"

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar marah sekarang, lihatlah wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Ia lelah melihat tingkah kekanakan Heechul dan Sungmin.

GGRRRR

Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Sungmin terdiam mendengar suara geraman yang cukup membuat kuil sedikit bergetar. Tiba-tiba muncul seekor burung raksasa dari bawah kuil. Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Burung itu terbang menuju mereka dan hendak memakan mereka bertiga.

Sungmin lalu men-summon tombaknya dan melemparnya kearah burung itu, tapi bukannya burung tertusuk burung raksasa itu malah menelan tombak Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu berteriak.

Heechul langsung masuk kedalam kuil dan menarik Kyuhyun. "Kalian cepat masuk!" teriaknya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berlari menyusul Heechul, burung raksasa itu menghantamkan paruhnya masuk kedalam pintu kuil.

"Astaga, burung sialan itu memakan Spearku!" umpat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang tadi terdiam lalu berdiri diantara Sungmin dan Heechul. "Hei, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk kalian berubah menjadi Opal!" serunya sambil menatap Sungmin dan Heechul bergantian.

Sungmin dan Heechul saling menatap lalu mereka menagungukan kepala mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun duduk dipinggir dan menonton mereka sambil tersenyum senang. Sungmin membungkukkan badanya dan memberi hormat begitu pula dengan Heechul, ia merendahkan badannya dan memberi hormat. Lalu permata mereka mengeluarkan cahaya dan mereka mulai menari bersama.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Sungmin dan Heechul mendekat, Sungmin merengkuh tubuh Heechul dan cahaya yang lebih besar mucul mulai membentuk sebuah tubuh yang masih transparan.

POOF

Kedua orang itu terpental kearah yang berlawanan. Mereka gagal membaur, Kyuhyun yang melihat dengan senyum yang mengembang seketika memudar saat melihat Sungmin dan Heechul kembali bertengkar karena gagal berbaur.

Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dan berteriak. "Bisakah kalian hentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian? Tinggalkanlah ego kalian masing-masing dan berbaur, apa itu susah? Kita sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apa aku harus dimakan burung raksasa itu agar kalian berbaur hah?" Kyuhyun menetralkan nafasnya, sungguh ia kecewa melihat sikap Sungmin dan Heechul.

BRAKKK

Burung raksasa berwarna hitam itu berhasil membobol atap kuil Sky Spire, burung raksasa itu membuka mulutnya dan menelan Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Heechul membulatkan matanya.

"KYUHYUN" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Kyuhyun ditelan oleh burung raksasa itu. Untungnya gadis itu masih hidup, ia sekarang berada didalam perut burung itu. Matanya melihat kesekeliling, disana banyak sekali tengkorak hewan dan manusia yang mungkin menjadi korban dari burung raksasa ini. Kyuhyun memandang tengkorak yang ada didekatnya dengan pandangan jiik.

Gadis berambut ikal yang tidak pernah ia kuncir itu bangkit dan berjalan mencari jalan keluar. Dia lalu melihat domba yang mereka temukan saat didataran pertama, dimulut domba itu terdapat hewan kecil yang sedang menggeliat ingin melepaskan diri.

"Hei, itukan heaven beetle!" seru Kyuhyun. Gadis itu menarik kumbang itu dari mulut domba nakal.

Domba itu tidak mau melepaskan kumbang itu sampai Kyuhyun menarik kumbang itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan berhasil. Sekarang ia memegang kumbang itu, domba itu berjalan mendekat dan hendak memakan kumbang itu lagi. Kyuhyun mencoba menjauhkan domba nakal itu dari heaven beetlenya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan raksasa muncul dari bawah perut burung raksasa itu. Kyuhyun terdiam melihat tangan itu. Tangan itu lalu mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan domba tadi mencoba menangkap mereka.

Kyuhyun pun berlari tapi belum jauh dari tangan itu, didepannya terdapat tangan yang sama seperti tangan yang ada dibelakangnya. "Apa yang terjadi" gumamnya.

Tangan yang ada didepannya mengambil domba itu dan tangan yang satu lagi mengambilnya dan mengeluarkannya dari tubuh burung raksasa itu.

Setelah Kyuhyun keluar, burung itu pun musnah dan menjadi serpihan-serpihan permata kecil. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang sedang mengendongnya, ia lalu membulatkan matanya. "Opal!" serunya.

Kyuhyun melihat seorang wanita raksasa yang sangat tinggi, warna kulitnya putih bersih dengan empat tangan dan dua buah permata yang berada dikening dan dadanya sama letaknya seperti Sungmin dan Heechul. Rambutnya panjang sampai betis bergelombang berwarna putih dan diikat kebelakang. Tubuhnya sintal dan langsing, wajahnya antara perpaduan Sungmin dan Heechul. Opal adalah makhluk yang anggun, lincah dan elegan, ia mampu berdiri dengan ujung jari-jari kakinya terus menerus.

Serpihan-serpihan permata kecil itu berubah menjadi burung-burung kecil dengan paruh tajam yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Burung-burung kecil itu terbang mendekat dengan sangat cepat. Opal dengan cepat menyingkir ia masih menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun ditangan kanannya.

Opal turun dari kuil dan melompat kesebrang kuil melewati jembatan melayang. Lalu ia menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun. "Tetaplah dibelakangku" ucapnya pada Kyuhyun.

Wanita raksasa itu men-summon senjatanya, ia mengambil Spear di permata yang ada keningnya dan Whip di permata yang ada didadanya, lalu ia menyatukan senjata itu dan jadilah Opalescent Longbow yang menembakkan anak panah yang terbuat dari energi berbasis cahaya. Busur itu setinggi dengan badannya. Spear milik Sungmin digunakan sebagai gagang dari busur besar itu sedangkan Whip milik Heechul dijadikan sebagai string dari busurnya.

Opal menarik stringnya dengan sangat kuat, disaat itu juga munculah panah besar berwarna biru muda yang terbuat dari Kristal bening. Ia mengumpulkan kekuatannya disatu titik yang mengeluarkan cahaya untuk melepaskan panahnya tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkagum dengan mulut yang membentuk bulatan lebar dan mata yang bersinar. Burung-burung kecil itu semakin mendekat dan Opal pun melepaskan panahnya kearah burung-burung kecil itu.

BOOM

Panah itu meledak menyisakan cahaya yang bersinar terang, burung-burung kecil itu pun musnah karena tekena cahaya yang dihasilkan panah milik si wanita raksasa. Opal mebalikan tubuhnya mengahadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun bersorak senang melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Ia berlari mendekati Opal dan memeluk kaki wanita raksasa itu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari kaki wanita raksasa itu, lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya. "Mmm, apa kau mengenalku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memainkan tangannya.

Opal tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut ikal gadis itu. "Tentu" ucap Opal dengan suara yang merdu masih dengan senyum yang mengembang. Kyuhyun pun membalas senyum wanita raksasa didepannya.

.

.

.

Kibum mengeringkan rambut menggunakan handuk, pria berbadan kekar itu habis mandi. Ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan membiarkan badannya topless. Terlihat otot-otot diperutnya terbentuk dengan sangat bagus. Rambutnya masih mengeluarkan asap, ia bersumpah untuk terakhir kalinya berenang didanau lava.

Warp Pad mengeluarkan cahaya. Kyuhyun dan Opal kembali, Sungmin dan Heechul sepertinya masih betah menjadi Opal.

"Kami kembali!" seru Kyuhyun. Kibum membalikan badannya dan menatap kearah mereka. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kalau Kibum hanya memakai celana pendek langsung membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Pipi chubbynya mengeluarkan semburat merah.

Kibum lalu mendekat. "Kalian mendapatkan heaven beetle?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak mendapatkannya" ucap Opal. Lalu tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya.

POOF! Sungmin dan Heechul terpental sambil mengusap bokong mereka masing-masing. "Heechul! Kau seharusnya mengikuti intruksiku" seru Sungmin sambil berdiri.

"Hei, seharusnya kau yang mengikuti intruksiku!" balas Heechul sambil menunjuk kearah Sungmin.

"Tu…tunggu sebentar, aku mendapatkan heaven beetlenya" ucap Kyuhyun masih memandang kearah lain dan mengeluarkan heaven beetle disaku celananya.

Kibum mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun gelagapan dadanya berdegup kencang. Belum pernah ia melihat Kibum tanpa menggunakan baju sedekat ini. Kibum lalu mengambil heaven beetle dan meletakkannya dikandang kecil bersama earth beetle yang ia ambil tadi.

"Kerja bagus Kyuhyun" ucapnya sambil mengusak rambut Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun terdiam mematung sambil menatap Kibum.

Kibum meletakan kandang kecil itu didalam gelembung miliknya lalu menekannya dan gelembung itu hilang. "Sepertinya kau juga berhasil membuat mereka bersatu" ucap Kibum lagi sambil berlalu menuju ruang TV.

Heechul dan Sungmin saling memandang satu sama lain, semburat merah muncul dipipi mereka masing-masing mendengar ucapan Kibum. Demi menyelamatkan orang yang mereka sayang mereka yang memang tidak akur bisa saja menjadi akur.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Kibum dengan pandangan kecewa. Padahal ia ingin sekali memegang perut Kibum. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menyusul Kibum meninggalkan Heechul dan Sungmin yang masih terdiam disana.

TBC

Akhirnya ff ini update juga hihi, kayanya chapter ini lebih panjang yaa. Maaf updatenya kelamaan dan membuat kalian menunggu. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review setelah membaca yaa~~

 **Cuttiekyu94 : kkk, abis kalo gaada saingan buat Kibum ga seru(?)**

 **Emon el : iya kenapa ya orang pendiem kalau cemburu itu nyeremin(?) haha terima kasih, pantengin aja ya terus**

 **Siyohyuncho : haha terima kasih, pantengin aja yaaa~**

 **Sur0203 : hehe, terima kasih. Gems itu makluk luar bumi, tapi ngga semuanya dari luar bumi. Nanti bakal ada penjelasannya dichapter yang akan datang. Ga semua Gems bisa membaur dengan manusia. Iya Youngwoon memang manusia murni, beda dengan Kyuhyun dia half dari manusia dan Gems.**

 **Lydiasimatupang2301 : here's chap 4, selamat membaca~**

See you next chap!


End file.
